


Hidden Lightsabers

by CMeeler76



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeeler76/pseuds/CMeeler76
Summary: After the events of TROS, Rey is trying to figure out what her next move. She is still heartbroken over losing Ben Solo. In the afterlife, the Jedi are trying to help Rey to find Ben. Because there is another evil threatening the galaxy.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The Jedi Afterlife

Anakin Skywalker was in a foul mood. His mood was so bad that even Mace Windu stated that he would rather fight a hundred Sith than to deal with Anakin. Anakin was upset when he saw what happened to his lightsaber. Rey had the two Skywalker family lightsabers in the sands of Tatooine. Luke had enough of his father’s fits.

“Father. May I remind you that your old lightsaber was hidden away on Tatooine by Obi-Wan. Later on, the same lightsaber somehow ended up in Maz’s castle. I still want to know who found it on Bespin.” Luke stated

“I can explain how Maz ended up with that lightsaber. Ben found it and showed it to Maz. He told her that he felt like he needed her to keep it for safekeeping. He had a vision of her before I sent him to your temple.” Leia said. “Maz told me that story when we were rebuilding the resistance.”

“Okay, That question has been answered. Anyway back to the lightsabers. When Leia stepped down from her Jedi training. She had me hide her lightsaber. She knew that Rey would need it to defeat Palpatine.” Luke continued. “Rey hid those two lightsabers for a reason. Eventually the force will reveal her reasons.”

“She put them there for when Ben returns.” A lady’s voice says from behind the Jedi.

“Padme. How were you able to get here?” Anakin asked his wife.

“The Force allowed me and Han to join everyone here. Rey is going to need all of our combined help. Somehow both you and our daughter managed to marry someone that has some form of force sensitivity. Not enough to become Jedi. Enough for us to get out of tight situations. You ever wonder how I was able to figure out how to get free at the arena. No one ever wondered how Han was able to make some of his daring escapes.” Padme explained.

Padme walked over to her children and gave them both a hug. Tears were in the eyes of Skywalker twins and their mother.

“Luke and Leia. I am proud of both of you. Luke, you believed in your father when others had given up hope in him. Leia, you fought for the rights of others. You lost more than anyone that I know. Yet, you did not lose your hope or humanity. I see why Han fell in love with you.” Padme said as she hugged her children. “Now I am here to help Ben back to Rey. We are going to help them save the galaxy again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am basing some parts of this on my own head cannon. I have a theory that both Padme and Han had some force ability. That is how they got out of tight situations. I have a theory that Rey had a reason for burying the two lightsabers. I hit on that theory in a later chapter.

Tatooine

Rey came here to escape from all of the heartache that she felt after the loss of Ben Solo. On the moisture farm, she was busy doing repairs on the old equipment. After the death of Leia, Rey found out that she was the sole beneficiary of Leia. Needless to say that not everyone was happy. Rey was more than happy to share. Rey kept the Skywalker droids (C-3PO and R2-D2) to make sure that the two droids would never be separated from each other. She also did that to make sure that she was not alone. C-3PO would tell her stories about the adventures he had with Han and Leia. R2 helped Rey keep both the farm and the Falcon up and running. Along with the Skywalker droids, BB-8 and D-O also moved with Rey to the farm. Rey took D-O because she knew that the little droid had been mistreated by his former master. She would never take the chance of the little droid ever being mistreated again. So she allowed him to come live with her. BB-8 was Rey’s first friend. One night after the battle, BB-8 found Rey crying. The little droid tried to comfort his friend. Rey finally broke down and told everything that happened. How the Force bound between her and Ben Solo then Kylo Ren. How she managed to reach the heart of Ben Solo. How Ben turned away from the dark side and came back to the light. She told him that it was Ben Solo that saved her life. The droid finally admitted that he understood her. Rey learned that it was young Ben Solo that built BB-8. When Ben went to the dark side, the little droid was hurt because he had lost his best friend. So when the Resistance was formed, Leia allowed BB-8 to work with Poe. Even though working with Poe was exciting, BB-8 still missed his first master.

BB-8 knew that Rey was lonely. She needed someone to look after her. So he went to live with her. BB-8 also had another reason to go with Rey. Rose Tico knew that Rey was heartbroken after the last battle. So Rose asked BB-8 to contact her if Rey ever needed a human friend. That would be a secret between them. 

Two months after Rey moved to Tatooine, Rose overheard how everyone was wanting to push Rey to start a new order of Jedi. Rose knew that Rey needed time to figure out what the Force wanted her to do. Rose knew that she would have to do battle with the new galactic republic leaders for her friend.

“Rose, we need her to start training the new order of Jedi. All she is doing is hiding from her responsibilities. She decided that she wanted to become a farmer on a desert planet that is no better than Jakku. I guess that Luke and Leia gave their life for nothing.” Poe snarled.

“We do not know what she has been through. All I am hearing is what she needs to do. No one is asking how they can help her. No one is asking what she has been through. I have read stories about the Jedi of old. Their life was not easy. Most of them trained as children. Rey did not get that luxury. She was practically a slave and was starved. She was waiting for parents that would never come back for her. Then when she joined us, she was sent to Luke to train. Yet, no one was there for her to confide in. I would watch her, she was in a room full of people. Yet, she was the loneliest person in the room.” 

“She never let us know what she was going through. We would have helped her.” Poe stated.  
“Poe, you are not the easiest person to talk to you. You do not take the time to listen to the other person.” Finn stated as he felt the tension in the air.

“It is because of this that I will resign from my position. I need to get away from all of this drama.” Rose said as she started gathering her stuff together.

After that, Rose decided that she would help Rey out on Tatooine. Rose got help from Lando. Lando and Chewie would take Rose to farm. She contacted BB-8 to give Rey a heads up.

When Rose, Lando, and Chewie arrived at the farm, they discovered that Rey was involved in a discussion with Poe and Finn over the new Jedi order. 

“Poe, I am not ready to start training others. I need to meditate and let the force guide me.”

“Rey. We need a new Jedi order now. I do not care about what the force wants. You need to start training new Jedi.” Poe snapped.

“You are not going to tell me when to start training. I must wait until the force is ready for me to do that. If you know anything about the Jedi, they would mediate before they would act.”

“Well, we do not have a Jedi council. We just have you. Right now we need you to start training.” Poe responded

Then it dawned on Rey. Poe was afraid of something. He was not telling her. That is why he was pushing her to start training new Jedi.

“Poe, why not tell what you are afraid of? I need to know what I may be up against.” 

“I can not say.” Poe responded.  
“Can or will not tell me.” Rey responded. “I think that until you tell me what I am going to face. I have nothing else to say to you. Goodbye.” 

Rey fell into her chair. She put her hands on her face. She was about to start to cry when she heard BB-8 beeping.

“What is wrong BB-8? Rose is coming for a visit. When did this happen? She resigned her position in the republic.”

“Yes. I did. I am not going to allow my best friend to be forced to do something against her will. Not only that I have been missing my best friend. I hope that she has a place for me on her farm.” Rose said as she came out of the shadows.

Rey jumped out of her chair and hugged Rose. Both women had tears in their eyes as they hugged each other.

“How did you get here?” Rey asked

“Well, I had some friends to bring me. Come out of hiding guys!” Rose exclaimed.

Rey turned to see both Lando and Chewie standing in her living room. Rey hugged both of them.

“Rey. We have been worried about you. You are here by yourself. We wanted to let you know that we have not abandoned you.” Lando stated. “I went through two wars. I know that you are never totally over it. I betrayed Han and Leia. I sold them out to the empire. I still see Han being lowered into a carbonite chamber. Even though we made peace with each other. I still live knowing that I hurt one of the few people, I considered family rather than a friend.”

“I am still dealing with the aftermath of the last battle. Chewie knows part of it. No one else does. I was afraid that I would be a liability to the resistance. I was afraid that I would be branded as a traitor. I fell in love with someone.” Rey said sadly.  
“Rey. Why would anyone brand you a traitor?” Both Lando and Rose asked at the same time.

“Because I fell in love with Ben Solo, also known as Kylo Ren.” Rey replied as tears streamed down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey collapsed in her chair. She was waiting for Lando and Rose to lash out at her for being stupid. Neither one of them said a word. She felt Rose embracing her. Lando just stood there and looked at her.

“I am not going to judge you. I am happy that someone was able to love my nephew. I am just curious what caused you to fall for him.” Lando said with a smile.

Rey told them how Kylo had abducted her on Takodana. How she was able to push him out of her mind and made him run out of the cell. How both him and her called to the lightsaber. He was trying harder than her. How it flew past him and in her hand. How she caused the scar on his face. She let them know that she felt bad about doing it but at that time she was engaged in a battle with him.

“This is the part that I need everyone to sit down. This is where our relationship goes crazy. Of course I know that we are a Dyad in the Force. This is rare. We are two souls that are one. Neither one of us knew what was happening at the time but it allowed us to communicate with each other without being in the same area.” Rey explained.

Rey explained how she woke up one morning with Kylo Ren sitting across from her. How she grabbed her blaster and shot at him. It should have hit him directly in the chest. But it went through him. How she fled her hut, just to see Kylo slide out of it in pursuit of her. How he demanded for her to bring Luke to him. His frustration at the way she just stared at him. She told them about how Luke did not want to train her but did anyway. She managed to get him to train her. However, he let her know how the Jedi were all failures. She describes how her next run in with Kylo. How he was still amazed about their bond. She even mentioned how she called him a “monster.” She felt his pain as he admitted that he was a monster.

“That was the point that I started realizing that he was a hurt and lost soul. The Force started dealing with me about him.” Rey said as she wiped away her tears.

Rey felt safe as she kept on going with her relationship with Kylo. She got embarrassed as she talked about the force bond opening between her and Kylo. 

“The worst time for both of us. I asked him if he had a cowl or something to put on. He ignored my question.”

“He is definitely Han’s son. Chewie and I can tell you some stories about how crazy things Han did to get Leia to notice him.” Lando said with a smile. “Please continue.”

“Hold on for a second. Rey, I got to know is it true that he is shredded? I mean is he hot?” Rose asked. Rey, Chewie, and Lando all turned and looked at Rose.

“You know that I am not going to answer that. So, I want to stop right here. We get some tea. Because the next part of my story is the hardest for me to tell.” Rey said.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sat down at the table with their tea. The act of brewing tea helped calmed Rey’s nerves. She was not sure if anyone would believe the next part of her story. So far, no one treated her like she was a traitor. If anything, they were very understanding of her story. 

She explained about how she went to the cave to see if it would show her parents. Her disappointment that it did not show them. She felt alone. Her heartache allowed her to reach out to Kylo. As he sat down and listened to her, he reassured her that she was not alone. She reassured that he was not alone either. She reached out to touch him. He saw her holding out her hand. He took off his glove and reached his hand out to her.

“This act allowed me to finally see Ben Solo underneath the Kylo Ren persona. I saw what was going to happen. How he would turn and I would help him. He saw something else too. I still do not know what he saw. I also saw why Ben became Kylo Ren.” Rey explained. “I can not tell you if it was either Palpatine or Snoke. One of them played on Luke’s fears. He went to Ben’s hut and drew his lightsaber. He had the thought to end Ben’s life, but stopped at the last minute. Ben awoke to see Luke standing above with his lightsaber drawn. So Ben defended himself. I do not know if Han or Leia ever knew about this. That act brought Ben to the dark side. He felt alone and abandoned. Snoke played on his fears.”

“I had a bad feeling about Ben being sent to Luke’s temple. I can speak for Chewie on this, if we had known what had happened. Luke would have gotten tail kicked. I know for sure that Han had no idea that had happened. Because he would have to pull Leia off of her brother. I should have checked up on him. This is partly my fault. I promised that if he ever needed help that I would be there for him.” Lando explained.

“Well, Luke and I got into a fight over Ben. I hit in the back with my staff. When he disarmed me, I pulled my lightsaber on him. That was the only way to get the truth out of him.”

Both Lando and Rose looked at Rey with their mouths open. They could not believe what they were hearing. Rey took on Luke. 

“Rey. I am impressed. You fought for Ben. Does he ever learn that you did that?” Rose exclaimed.

“I do not know if he ever learned about that. I did not get a chance to tell him about it. If I had to do it over again, I would have done things differently. Maybe he would still be with me.”

Rey explained about going to save Kylo. He brought her before Snoke. The torture that she endured. How she tried to take on Snoke on her own. How she called Kylo's lightsaber and it came to her. Only to find herself kneeling before Kylo with Snoke ordering her to kill. She remembers tumbling to the floor. She turned to see Snoke cut in half with her lightsaber. She fought alongside Ben to defeat Snoke’s guards. The fight over the lightsaber and how it ended up broke. She told them about the last force bond. 

“I was helping usher survivors onto the Falcon. I look down and see him. He had entered the base. I was to the point that I could not deal with him. I begged him to go with me. He knew that I could not turn my back on the resistance. He wanted the power. We both were hurt.”

“After Crait, did you have any more force bonds?” Rose asked.

“No. There were times I could sense him. I would wake up and see him lying asleep. Our next bond did not happen until my last mission. He was meditating, somehow the force connected us. During Chewie’s rescue, he told me the truth about my family.”

“They were nobodies. They sold you off for drinking money. Or that is what you were told.” Rose said. “So what was the truth? How did Kylo find out?”

“My parents chose to be nobodies. They were trying to hide me from the remains of the empire. I am the granddaughter of emperor Palpatine. Kylo told me that before we left to go to the remains of the second death star. The emperor told me when I went to Exegol to confront him. It was at the death star's remains that I stabbed Kylo. We both felt Leia dying. I could not let her son die. So I used the force to heal him. I admitted that I wanted to take his hand, Ben’s hand. Somehow he was able to break free of the Kylo persona. He helped me during the battle. However he got thrown into a pit. After I defeated the emperor, I was weak and dying. He gave the last of his energy to save my life. We kissed and then he faded into nothing. I know that he will always be with me. But that does not stop the pain. I wish we could have had more time together.” Rey explained as the tears ran down her face. 

“I am glad that Ben found you. Regardless of who your family is, you are now a part of my family. Han and Leia would have loved to see you and Ben together. So now, you have two uncles and a cousin. Jannah is my long lost daughter. We have been helping find families of the former storm troopers. Well we found that she was the daughter that the First Order stole away from me. Of course, I am including you Rose. We are going to stay for a little bit. We do not want you to be alone. Especially with Dameron trying to do whatever he wants you to do.”

“Thank you. I am adopting you as well. Rose is sorta like my sister. We started off as friends. But somewhere in our journey, you became a sister to me.” Rey responded.

“Not to change the subject. Maz said something to me that got me wondering. Rey by any chance seen Ben’s force ghost?” Lando asked.

“No. I have not seen his ghost. I have seen Leia and Luke. Why do you ask.” Rey responded.”

“She mentioned something about Ben being in the World Between Worlds. He may not be dead. So I was wondering if there is anything about that in any of the Jedi text.”

“Well I can look. If there is a way to get Ben back, I am going to need help with that.” Rey responded

“Well, there are three of us. Maz will join us along with Jannah. So what do you need us to do?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda brought in one of the other fan theories. In the book "Star Wars: Bloodline" (by Claudia Gray), (Spoiler Alert)Leia gets a warning about a bomb. She finds a handwritten note that warns of her of the danger. The book never says who did it. But there is a theory that it was Ben that sent the note to warn his mother. The author has never said for sure who sent the note. So I used as a part of this story. 
> 
> FYI: Bloodlines is a great book and worth the read.

Rey was piloting the Falcon. She had no idea of where the ship was heading. She looked at the co-pilot’s seat. There was a little boy sitting in it. He could be more than five years old. There was something about this child that she could not put her finger on it. 

“Momma. I found your wedding necklace the other day. The one that daddy used to find you. When are you and daddy going to teach about the Force. Momma, when are going to visit Uncle Lando and Uncle Chewie.” the little boy asked.

“When are you going to tell him the truth that his father is lost because you were too weak. Your selfishness is what killed his father.” a voice said. “Because of your selfishness, this child will never be born and you will be alone for the rest of your life.”

“I did not kill Ben. I loved him. We were supposed to be together. We were to start the new generation of Jedi. I can not do without him.” Rey cried. 

She put her face in her hands. She allowed the tears to fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Rey looked up to see a man and a woman standing beside her. The man was dressed in a traditional Jedi robe. The woman was dressed in a flight suit. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a braid. Both of them had nothing but love in their eyes. The woman spoke up first.

“Rey. Do not listen to the dark side of the Force. That voice was trying to get you to give up. My name is Padme. You probably heard about me from stories about my time as either senator and queen of Naboo.You might know that I am the mother of Luke and Leia. So I knew the emperor. You are nothing like him. You have a pure heart. Your heart was how my grandson was able to break free of the emperor’s control. Thank you for freeing Ben. I am so sick of seeing that monster controlling my family.” 

“My name is Anakin Skywalker.” the man said. “I am her husband. I am the father of Luke and Leia. My family has not abandoned you. We have found Ben in the World Between Worlds. I have sent someone to help him find his way out of there. But, you need to get those two lightsabers out of the sand. You need the lightsaber that Ben used when he was using the Kylo Ren persona. You and your friends will need another force sensitive to help you. Maz can help you with that. Go to her and ask her to help you out. Then you will need to go to Ahch-to. There you will find your answers.” 

“Thank you both, Master Skywalker and Lady Padme. I am honored to have met you. I will not let you down.” Rey responded.

“Rey. Welcome to the family. We are pleased to have you as our newest member.” Anakin said as both he and Padme bowed their heads.  
__________________________________________________________________

Rey woke up and started gathering her needed items. She started preparing for the journey ahead. Lando was helping prepare the Falcon for the trip. He had contacted one of his contacts to collect his ship. He watched as Rey raised her hands over the sand. Then two lightsabers flew out of the sand into her hands. She put both lightsabers in her bag. She made her way to the Falcon. Lando watched as Rey put away her bag in the captain’s quarters.

“You know I remember the day that Ben found that lightsaber. We thought it had been lost when Luke did battle with Vader in Cloud City. Well, Ben came to me with it. He told me that the lightsaber had called to him. Han was skeptical about the force. So Ben decided to let Maz keep it until the time was right. Ben was a very insightful child. He knew things that before they happened. When Leia was a senator and before the scandal of her parentage was released to the public. She was at the Senate cafeteria. She found a handwritten note that warned her of the bomb. She never learned who warned her. I had my suspicion that the author of the note was Ben. However no one ever learned who wrote that note. But, as I listened to your story last night. I had hope that maybe that Ben had returned to the light. Hopefully we can return him from this world between worlds. For once, I have hope that I will get to tell Ben that I still love him.”

“I hope so too.” Rey replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was trapped in place. He knew that he was not dead. He felt his mother giving him her remaining life force. She would sacrifice herself in order to keep him alive. He just had to find a way out of this place and find Rey.

“Ben Solo. Do you know how hard it was for me to find you?” A voice said.

Ben turned around to see a man, with black hair and blue eyes, standing in front of him. The man was dressed in Jedi robes. 

“Where am I? I know that I am not dead.” Ben replied. “Who are you?”

“You are in what is known as the World between Worlds. A place in the force in which one can see the past, present, and future. I was here before. In this place, I was able to save Ahsoka Tano. My name is Erza Bridger. I am a Jedi and was a member of the Rebel Alliance. I fought alongside Bail Organa and your mother. I met Ahsoka through your adoptive grandfather.”

“You knew Ahsoka?” Ben asked. “Everytime I tried to find anything about her. There was no information. I always wonder what she was like.

“She helped finish my training. When my first master died, she was not only a great master but a great friend. As matter of fact, she was the one that sent me to find you. Seems like your grandfather is upset that your girlfriend had buried his lightsaber in the sands of Tatooine.”

“Rey is on Tatooine? Why is she there?” Ben asked 

“She moved onto Lars’s farm. She needed time to heal. From what I see, Rey is tired of the politics. They were trying to turn into something that she is not. She just had to get away from everyone. Like I was saying, she buried both lightsabers at the farm. Anyway your grandfather, Anakin, hates sand. He has been letting the other Jedi know that he is not happy. So we gotta get you out of here and back with Rey. By the way, there is a new threat to the galaxy. She is going to need your help to deal with it.”

“I thought that she would be working to restore the republic along with Poe Dameron and his crew.” Ben said sadly.

“Rey and Dameron are not talking. He is trying to push her into starting a new order of Jedi. She is not ready to start rebuilding. She is trying to find her way. There is a new threat to the galaxy. He does not want to talk about it. She pretty much told him until he lets her know what the threat is. She told him that she does not want to speak to him.” Erza explained.

“If she got her head set to something, there is not going to be changing it. I have got to find a way to get back to her.” Ben said, feeling determined to help Rey.

“That is why I am here. I am here to get you out of here. We are going to mediate and let the force guide us to the right portal.”


	7. Chapter 7

Takodana 

Rey and Chewie landed the Falcon near Maz's castle. Even with the castle being rebuilt, Rey could still see the battle scars. She remembered that it was here that she was set on the path that would be her destiny. First, the Legacy Lightsaber called out to her. Then she met Ben Solo. At first, she was afraid of him. Then she was mad at him for the murder of his father. However the force is tricky. Somehow it made a bound between her and Ben. She was able to see past his fronts and see the lost and lonely man. Somewhere along the way, she fell in love with him. He was the only person that truly understood her. He even gave his life for her. Now she was here to bring him back where he belongs.

As Rey stepped off the Falcon, she saw Maz waiting for her at the end of the ramp. Along with Maz, there was Jannah and two children. A boy and a girl. The boy was about 13 years old. The girl was about 9 years old. The kids had on some ragged clothes and were dirty. Rey felt her heart drop into her stomach.

“Rey. I know why you are here. I will help you bring back Ben Solo. But I have one condition, you are to take these children with you. They have no home. They are force sensitives. They are going to be the next generation of Jedi. They are the reason for you to come here. Jannah rescued them from slavers that are seeking out force sensitives. The force led her to me.”

“I would have taken them in even without you helping me bring back. The only thing that I hope is that we have time on our side.” Rey replied. “I have no idea of what I am going to face. My last transmission with Poe. He refused to tell me. Then got upset because I was not doing what he wanted me to do. Between Finn and Poe, I am done with being what everyone wants me to be. I am going to let the force guide me.”

You never said what happened between you and Finn. I have heard rumors but I paid them no mind. Cause I have seen how people will turn on the heroes.” Maz replied. “Look at how the senate treated Leia. Some family members of the Bail Organa got a hold of a message for Leia. Bail had left the message for Leia. The message revealed that Anakin Skywalker or better known as Darth Vader was her biological father. All of the sacrifices Leia made for the new government was soon forgotten about. I was afraid that that would happen to you.”

“What happened between me and Finn was that when he realized that I was Palpatine’s granddaughter. The first person he went to was Poe. Then I was told that my family history did not matter. Then when I went to Tatooine, Poe started wanting me to start training new Jedi. I refused then he made the comment that I would probably be raising an army of Sith. That I was going to take my grandfather’s place as empress. I told him that I had lost the one person that would understand me. He just told me to get over it and hurry up with the training academy.” Rey said with tears in her eyes.

“Even if you did not help me find Ben, I would have taken those children. However I have a favor to ask of you. I read that before the empire, the Jedi had a council that would sit down and discuss their next step. I need someone to help advise me on what to do. Even when Ben returns, we are still going to need an advisor. You are the only person that I know that could help the new Jedi.”

“I will help you. But do not be surprised if we do not get some help along our path, those that can help you more than I can. However, the first thing that you might want to do is change some of the Jedi rules. The first one that needs to go is the one about attachments. That is how Anakin was lost to the dark side. There needs to be balance. There needs to be a balance between the light and the dark. That will help keep some of the new Jedi from falling completely to the dark side.”

“We have to learn not to go by our first feeling. That is how Ben was lost. The dark side played with Luke’s head. Luke made a terrible mistake. I do not want that to happen again.” Rey replied. “Before I get too carried away with the new order. Is there a way for me to adopt those children so that they will always have a home to go.”

“Well, I had already had the papers drawn up. Are you ready to meet your new children?” 

Maz and Rey headed back to where the children were standing. The boy tried to push the girl behind him to protect her.   
“My friend will not hurt you. Her name is Rey. When we get through with this mission, she has agreed to let both of you stay with her. She will protect you and make sure that you never go hungry again. So come over and meet her. She is friends with Jannah and Lando. I am pretty sure that those two will come see you.”

“My name is Temiri Blagg. Pleased to meet you. Her name is Cassandra Stormwalker. She does not talk much.” the boy said. 

He looked up and saw Rose standing at the bottom of the ramp. His face had the biggest smile on it. Rey realized that this was the little boy that Rose had told her about. The little slave boy that helped her and Finn escape on Canto Bright.

“You were with the resistance. You sent your friend to help rescue me from the slavers. Thank you.”

“You helped me and my friend when we needed it. I am so happy that I got to see you again.”

“Rey, is she your friend?” Temiri asked

“Yes, she is my best friend. As matter of fact, she will be going with us on this mission. Rose, I want you to meet my children, Temiri and Cassandra. They are going to come and live with me when we get done with the mission.”

“Well. I am now your aunt Rose. I am so happy that you are coming to live with Rey. Now come on and let’s find you a place to sleep on this ship. Wait until you meet Chewie. He is going to love you. He is a little scary at first but he has a heart of gold.” 

Maz found clothes for the kids. Rose helped them get cleaned up. Rey found some of Ben’s toys. She was not sure how he would react when he got to meet the kids. Regardless, they were her kids.

“My son would be proud that you took those kids in. Before he was lost to the dark side. He would tell me about a girl with three buns in hair. He would be worried that she would not get enough to eat.” A voice said from behind her

Rey turned to see Leia’s force ghost.

“That was me. Somehow we were connected even when we were young. I remember someone telling me that they would come back for me. I believe that was Ben. Our connection has nothing to do with our family history. The force connected us.”

“I suspected it when Han told me about him abducting you. Finn was going crazy and screaming “he is going to kill her.” Both Han and Chewie did not believe it for a second. I truly believe that Han was ready to punch him for how he was acting. Heads up, Ben gets both his temper and rushing into situations from Han. Please do one thing when you see my son again. Tell him that I am sorry and that I love him.”

“I will. I miss you Leia. After you left, everything went wrong. I am being pressured to start the new Jedi line. I am not sure that I can do that. I do not feel like I will ever be good enough to be a train Jedi.”

“I miss you too. You were not alone thinking that you were not good enough to train Jedi. I had the same fears when I took over your training. However I found some old friends that will help you along your way. They will meet you on Ahch-To. I think that they will help you establish the new Jedi order.”

“Thank you. I had a force vision of your parents, Anakin and Padme.”

“I sent them to meet you. To help you gain the strength to do what you need to do. I know that you have been dealing with a lot of hurt. Listen to the force and do not let others influence anything you do with the academy. I am not happy with Poe.”

“You can always go and slap like you did everytime that he acted a fool.” Rey joked.

“Tempting as that might be. Unfortunately being a force ghost, I can not do that. When you get to Ahch-to, there will be some help. You are not going to be doing this alone. You will have help. That is my biggest regret was that you and Ben had to face Palpatine alone. You will not have to do that again.”

“Thank you Leia. Both you and Han were like parents to me. I am grateful that both of you were a part of my life.”

“Rey. You were like the daughter that I always hoped for. I am honored that the force brought you together with Ben. I would be honored if you become the mother of my future grandchildren.”

Rey felt like she had been hit by a lightning bolt. There was no way that she could have known about her vision of her future son. Rey turned around and saw that Leia had disappeared. 

“She will always be with you.” Maz standing in the doorway.

“I know. I am grateful that she was here with me. I am nervous about what I am going to face. When I get Ben back, I am going to have to worry about him going to the dark side. Then I worry about the republic trying him as a war criminal.”

“Trust in the force. Do not you worry about your handsome prince. You will balance him out. He will balance you out. You are dyad in the force. In all of my years, you and Ben are the first dyad I have ever seen.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my other Star Wars ships: Erza and Sabine.

Ben mediated for what seemed like forever. Erza was also mediating. He picked up on some of the things that were clouding Ben’s mind. The one thing that Erza picked up on was regrets. 

“Ben. You need to clear your mind. You are allowing your feelings to cloud your mind. Maybe this will help you. Tell me about your regrets. That is the barrier that keeps you from reaching your goal.”

“I regret listening to every voice in my head. I found out that all the voices were the works of Palpatine. Then I got involved with Snoke. Snoke was the one that had me kill my father. Everyone assumed that I hated Han Solo. But I still love my father. Snoke turned Luke against me. That resulted in the destruction of Luke’s temple. I also ended up killing some of my fellow students and friends. I thought that no one understood me. That was until I came across a scavenger from Jakku. Her name was Rey. I abducted her when I first encountered her. I was hunting a map that was in a droid. However when I realized that she had seen it. I took her instead. I was looking in her mind. However she stopped me and got into mine. She even called me out on my fears. She got away. She was able to summon my grandfather’s lightsaber. She defeated me. That was the first time that she handled a lightsaber. She scarred my face. Then she went to Luke. Somehow we had a bound that allowed us to communicate with each other. I later discovered that when she found out what happened between me and Luke, she confronted him. She even got the better of him. She was the reason why I turned on Snoke. During one of our last battles, she stabbed me. Right at the time, we felt my mom pass away. She healed me. I offered her my hand, she told me that she wanted to take my hand-Ben’s hand. That was when I let go of my Kylo Ren persona. I tried to help her fight Palpatine. I got thrown into a pit. When I climbed out, she was dying. Seeing her laying there, I was overwhelmed with grief. All of the time I spent trying to be the next emperor. I could have been with her. I could have a chance to make peace with my mother. I healed her. We kissed each. Then the next thing, I wake up here. I told her before I left that I would always be with her.”

“She must be a remarkable woman. I look forward to meeting her.”  
“She would probably like to meet you as well. The one thing that drew me to her, was her heart, that and she shot at me when we first met. She had a hard life but she never let it make her bitter. She was sold into slavery for her own protection. We found out that she was the granddaughter of Palpatine. During the years of slavery, she learned her how to get parts of spacecraft in order to get food. She taught herself to become a pilot. The one thing that broke my heart was that she never gave up hope that her family would come back for her. She is kind but not afraid to stand up for those who need help. That is why she would not take my hand while I was Kylo Ren. She was heartbroken when I would not leave with her.”

“She kinda reminds me of my wife. Sabine Wren. I met her when I was working with the Rebel Alliance. She is a Mandalorian. She is also force sensitive. We discovered force abilities, when we found the legendary Darksaber.” Erza said. “Like you and Rey, I had regrets. I was wrapped up on defeating Thrawn that I lost sight of our love.”

“Did she give up on you?” Ben asked.

“Nope. After the war, she and Ahsoka searched for me. When they found me, I learned that I had a son. He was raised like a Mandalorian. Yet, she tried to train him as Jedi. She had some training. So she trained him, then when she found me. I took over his training. I knew about Luke’s training But we had totally different ideas about the new Jedi order. Luke wanted to be more like the order that his mentors came from. I wanted to be more like Ahsoka. She had elements of both light and dark. She was not afraid of her feelings. She told me that she believed that Anakin would have not fallen to the dark side if the Jedi Order would have allowed him and Padme to share their life in the open.”

“That is why Luke tried to avoid establishing attachments. After the war, when mom started helping to rebuild the republic. They just went their separate ways. He would show up every so often but his focus was on locating both Jedi and Sith artifacts. As a matter of fact, I really did not have a relationship with him until I went to his temple. My dad’s friends became more like my uncles then Luke ever did. Lando and Chewie taught me how to fly and how to shoot a blaster. Uncle Lando got me my first blaster. He did that before I was born. He told me that if I ever needed him that he would be there for me.”

“You are not talking about Lando Calrissian?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I meet him on occasion. He helped my group of rebels during the war. Is he still a smuggler? I thought that he gave that up after the war.”

“He was still a smuggler when I was kid. He just kept quiet about his adventures and tried to act like a legitimate businessman.”

“Ben. You cleared your mind of the negative thoughts that were holding you back. Now you can focus your thoughts on getting back to Rey. She needs you.” Erza said

“I see the portal. I know how to get there.”

Erza followed Ben till they came to a wall made of mirrors. Ben put his hand on it. He saw Rey there on the other side. She was asking the mirror about her parents. He saw replicas of Rey. This was when she was on Ahch-to with Luke. He remembered her telling him of the cave. That was right before she went to him. Ben could not stop for this memory. He had to push through. He felt his hand reach the other side. He followed it. As he walked through the wall, he saw Rey laying on the ground before it. She was unconscious and was going to be in need of some help.

“Ben. There are some clothes for you. Where you were at, the force clothed you in that dimension. Before I came to find you, your mother made sure that you had clothes, a couple of blankets, food, and water. Looks like she knew what you were going to need. I am going to go find a way to get out of here. My group should have arrived by now.” Erza said pointing to several packages in front of him.

“Thank you for helping me.” Ben said. “Is Rey okay? Do I need to heal her?”

Erza bent down and checked on Rey. As he ran his up and down over her body. Erza let the force tell him what was wrong with Rey.

“She is exhausted both mentally and physically. She feels heartbroken that she came here to find you. She could not find you. All the pressure became too much for her. Wrap her up in those blankets. I am going to get help here.” 

Ben grabbed the clothes. He had a pair of black pants and shirt. Along with that, he had briefs, socks, and a pair of boots. After putting the clothes on, he took one of the blankets and laid it out on the cave floor. He then picked up Rey and put her on the blanket. He knew that he had to get her warm. So he found an extra shirt in the package. He carefully took her tunic and binding off. He was trying to be gentle with her. He was not sure if she was hurt when she passed out. He put the shirt on Rey. He then laid her down on the blanket. He covered her with the other blanket. At the bottom of the pack, Ben found a leather jacket and it was the same type that his dad had worn.  
_______________________________________________________________  
When Rey woke up, she was warm. She looked around. Somebody had bundled her into two blankets. She then realized that she was wearing a different shirt. It was huge on her. She got worried then, her lightsaber was still on the Falcon.  
She heard a footstep. She saw a black boot beside her. She looked up to see Ben Solo standing beside her.

“You are finally awake. Do you want something to eat?” Ben asked.

Rey jumped up and threw her arms around Ben’s neck. She felt him put his arms around her. She could help herself; she just broke down and cried. Ben just held her. Both of them did not want to let the other one go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a mention of past child abuse/neglect.

Lando landed the Falcon on the beach. Everyone disembarked from the Falcon except for the kids. D-O had taken up with Cassandra. Rey suspected that the little droid somehow got attached to the little girl. 

“D-O and BB-8, I want you to stay with the kids. If you need anything, just call us on the comm. Temiri, you can relax. No one is going to hurt you. I will make sure of it.” Rey said. She motioned for Temiri to go to speak with him in private.

“What do you need me to do” Temiri asked

“Take care of my droids, especially D-O. D-O had been severely mistreated when I found him. His former owner was a cruel man. So I want you to treat him with care. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, I can. Can we call you mom? You and your friends have been nice to us. You know how you said that D-O was mistreated. Cassandra was mistreated too. Her parents did not want her. So they sold her to my last owner, that broke her heart. That is why she does not speak to anyone. I tried my best to protect her. I tried.”

“I know that you did. You did what you could but you were just a child yourself. Now it is my job. I have friends that will help you out too. Now I have got to go find my friend, Ben. Then we can head home”

“Your friend, Ben, sounds like he was nice. I really want to meet him.”

“He was the only person that understood me. We fought when we first met. But somewhere along the way, the force had us to stop fighting. We learned that we were alike. He got lost along the way. Now I am going to find him.”

“May the force be with you.” Temiri said

Temiri turned around and went back to the room that was assigned to him and Cassandra. Rey watched the boy go back into the room. Learning their history, made Rey want to do more for the orphans. But right now she needed to get off of the ship. She was headed toward the ramp. She did not hear Lando approach her until he spoke to her.

“Rey. I am going to stay on the ship. Maz is heading to Luke’s hut. She is going to see what Luke had left. Rose and Jannah are scouting the area. Chewie is trying to rid of these ugly birds that are trying to invade the Falcon.”

“I am going to head for the cave. That would be the place where I would find Ben.”

“Go get my nephew back. However I want to make one request: I want to dance at your wedding.”

“You have got it. The birds that Chewie is trying to get rid are called Porgs. They can be a menace to a ship.”

“I will do my best to keep them off of the Falcon.”

“Thank you for helping me.” Rey replied as she made her way down the ramp.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Rey made her way to the cave. Just like she did last time, she was pulled into the cave. When she got to the shore, she saw that nothing had changed in the cave. She walked up to the mirror wall. 

“Help me find a way to bring back Ben Solo. Please.” Rey asked as she put her hand on the mirror.

She saw what she saw before. Two figures that become one. Then her reflection was the only thing that she saw in the mirror. Rey hit her knees. Then the darkness took her over. She took comfort in the darkness.  
___________________________________________________________

Rey heard voices but she could not make out who was talking. She was just too tired to see who was in the cave with her. The only thing she knew that she was cold and wet. On top of that, she was exhausted. She allowed sleep to overtake her again.

The next time that Rey woke up. She was warm. She was bundled up in blankets. She looked down and saw that she was in a different shirt. Panic set in, she was worried about who had changed her shirt. She had survived all this time without having to deal with someone taking advantage of her. She heard footsteps. She turned around to see a black boot beside her. She looked up to see Ben standing beside her.

“You are finally awake. Do you want something to eat?” Ben asked.

Rey could not think about food. The only thing she could think about was Ben. She jumped up. She threw her arms around his neck. She felt the tears coming down her face. She felt Ben’s arms wrapping around her. He held while she let the tears fall. 

“I missed you too sweetheart. I am sorry that I left you.” Ben said as he held her in his arms. “I am here. I love you. I am sorry that I ever chose power over you. That is my biggest regret. We could have been together. But I am planning on correcting that mistake.”

“You never knew how hard it was to leave you there on that ship. Every Time we faced each other, I left a piece of my heart with you. You will never know how much I hated to leave you.”

“As much as I hated to watch you leave. Rey. I have no intentions of ever leaving you again. “

Rey raised herself up and gave Ben a kiss. He returned the kiss. They would have gone further but a voice cut in.

“Ben. I got a boat. We are going to get out of here. My group has just arrived.” Erza said. “I see that Rey is awake.”

“Rey. I want to introduce you to Erza Bridger. He is the Jedi that helped me find my way to you. Erza. This is Rey Skywalker. But we are going to change that. I think Rey Solo has a better ring to it.”

Both Rey and Erza exchanged pleasantries. While they were doing that, Ben started picking up their supplies. The three Jedi made their way to the shore, where there was a boat. Ben loaded the boat. Then all three of them got into the boat. Once everyone was in, Erza shoved off. They made their way around the island. Using the force to guide them to where the Falcon was.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey’s mind was running on overload. Then she realized that Ben did not know about the children or about Poe's demands. She was not sure on how to approach Ben on either subject.

“Before we get to the Falcon, there are two things that I need to tell both of you. First, I have got the new republic pressuring me to start a new order of Jedi. I have put it off as long as I can. I have got Maz to help me with starting a Jedi council. But I am nowhere near where I need to be in order to start training. I have the Jedi texts. But there are things that I am not sure about”

“I can help you with training the Jedi. I can help you gain better understanding of the Jedi training.” Erza said.

“I can help you with how to deal with the republic. Remember who my mother is. I learned a thing or two from her.”  
“Second, Jannah and Lando found some force sensitive children, a boy and a girl. They took the children to Maz. Maz asked me to adopt the kids. I did. The girl has been mistreated so much that she does not speak to anyone. The little boy is kind of protective of her. So just a heads up.”

“You adopted these children? Where are they at? I do not want them to be used against you.” Ben demanded. 

Both Erza and Rey knew where Ben’s fear came from. Ben was a pawn in a game against his own family by Palpatine. His fear was well founded.

“The kids are with Lando and Chewie. As matter of fact, Lando told the kids to call him ‘uncle.’ I was not going to leave them alone. I know how it feels to be left alone. I know that my parents left me alone to keep me safe. But, for years I was still hurting that they left me. They are not going alone with me. If anything happens to me, my friends will take them in.”

Ben walked up to Rey. He cupped her chin in his hand. He looked her in the eyes. 

“Lando and Chewie can be the uncles. Do you think that maybe I could be their dad? This would make my mom’s dream come true? She wanted to be a grandma.”

“She was right. She has already seen them. We have spoken about it. Her force ghost came to me. I asked her how she thought you would take the news. She told me that you would stand beside my decision.”

The three Jedi walked toward the Falcon. Ben felt his heart drop into his stomach. Ben knew that he would have to face his dad’s two best friends. He was not sure how his uncles would react to his presence. Ben did not have to wait long. Chewie was at the end of the ramp. Chewie walked up to Ben.

“Chewie. I am so sorry for everything. Please forgive me.” Ben asked with tears forming in his eyes.”  
Chewie just threw his arms around Ben. He just hugged Ben. Both Erza and Rey were crying.

“You are forgiven. Both of your parents would want me to forgive you. Palpatine is to blame. He used you as a pawn against your family. Now you have a chance to make everything right. But if you hurt my girl, I will break you.” Chewie said.

“I do not plan on hurting Rey. If anything I would give my life again for her again.” Ben replied

“You better not die again. You have no idea how hard it was for Rey. We are just now getting her back to normal.” a woman’s voice said from behind Ben.

Ben turned around to see two women coming toward the Falcon. One was an olive skinned woman with her black hair pulled up into a bun. She wore a mechanic's coveralls. The other was browned skinned with her hair pulled up into buns. She wore a flight suit. Ben remembered her from the First Order. She was a part of a group of stormtroopers that rebelled against the First Order. This was right before he took power. But there was something about this woman. 

“Ben. This is Rose and Jannah. My adopted sisters. Ladies this is Ben Solo.” Rey said. 

Nobody saw Lando had come down the ramp. He had tears in his eyes. 

“Starfighter. I am so happy to see you back.” Lando said. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Uncle Lando. I am so happy to see you again. I am so sorry.” Ben said as he walked up to Lando.

“I should have gotten you away from Luke’s temple. I am sorry that I failed you.” Lando said.  
“There is nothing for you to be sorry for. The only person to blame is Palpatine. He manipulated me.”

“Well the only thing that matters is that you are back. I was going to introduce you to your cousin, Jannah, but Rey beat me to it. During the time that Palpatine was in your head, my daughter was taken by the First Order. Well after the last battle, I started trying to help the former stormtroopers to find their families. Well, this young lady approached me to help her and her friends find family. Well turns out that she was my daughter. She has been helping me out with trying to homes for the war orphans. Jannah, could you come here and meet your cousin, Ben.”

“Welcome back to the family Ben.” Jannah said. “Ben and Rey, there are two women up on the high mountain. They said that they were waiting for you. They said their names were Sabine Wren and Ahsoka Tano.”

Ben and Rey realized that they had introduced anyone to Erza. 

“I am so sorry. I forgot to introduce you all to Erza Bridger. He helped me get back here.” Ben said.

“Well it is good to see you again Erza.” Lando said. “We met back during the civil war. I was smuggling goods and we had a couple of run-ins.”

“I am happy to see you again Lando. Ben, are you ready to meet Sabine and Ahsoka? Rey, you come along too.” Erza said. “Ladies, can you lead the way”


	11. Chapter 11

Rey remembered the mountain when she was training with Luke. She remembered how he lied to her about Ben. She had forgiven Luke about that. As the three Jedi, Rose, and Jannah set into the room, there stood two women. One had blue hair and was in Mandalorian armour. The other was a Togruta.  
“Ben and Rey. I want you to meet Sabine and Ahsoka.” Erza said.

“Well Ben, you are your grandfather’s grandson. I have been watching you for a while. I am sorry that I could not help you with your battle with Palpatine. After the war, I met Luke. I wanted to help him out with his temple. But he and I had totally different ideas about how to proceed. Then he decided to go after artifacts, I warned him that he was putting a target on his family. On top of that, I had no idea that Palpatine had survived. I was trying to figure out a way to stop Snoke. Who I thought was a threat. It seems that Palpatine must have known that I was going to try to stop him. So he sent his other group of followers to keep me occupied”

“Ahsoka. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. My grandfather thought that he killed Palpatine. Anakin was able to return to the light. From what I learned about Palpatine, is that even the greatest Jedi had no idea that he was a Sith.What we need is guidance on how to set up the new Jedi council. Unlike Luke, I want there to be a balance between the light and the dark. I want the new order to be gray Jedi.”

“Can we refer to this order as the order of Skywalker. Out of respect for my family. Especially since my future wife is using that name. She is the reason why I am here today. She saw the good in me when everyone else had given up on me.”

“This order must learn about the balance. There will be no more rules than open up Jedi for the darkness.” Ahsoka stated. 

“I also think we should not have the Jedi in one location. We can have different temples on different planets. That way if we ever get under attack, we will mobile enough to keep enemies from taking us all out.” Ben said.

Ahsoka could have seen parts of both Leia and Anakin in Ben. He had both of their military strategic minds. He had a great idea to spread out the temples. Make it harder for enemies from taking out an entire new line of Jedi. Ahsoka was already curious to see what other ideas that he might have.

All of sudden Lando’s voice came over the comm. Rey went outside to answer.  
She came back in and everyone knew that she was mad.

“What is going on back on the Falcon? You seem troubled.” Ben asked.

“Poe. Is going to push the new order. If I do not return his call, he will have me charged as an enemy of state. He is threatening to use my heritage against me. Forget the fact that monster had my parents killed. The fact that monster tortured a young boy for his whole life.”

“Rey, you will not be alone when you make that call. We will be with you. He will face the council. Our council.” Ahsoka said as she walked up to Rey.


	12. Chapter 12

Back on the Falcon, Rey returned Poe’s comm. Everyone in the room knew that she was angry. Both Ben and Ahsoka tried to calm Rey. Nothing worked to help calm her. Ben understood why. Poe was trying to force Rey’s hand. Something had Poe scared. They did not have long to wait. Poe’s image was in the center of the room.

“Rey, you must return and start a new order of Jedi.Otherwise I will be charged with treason. You kept your relationship with Palpatine a secret. When all that comes out, you will have every bounty hunter trying to bring you in for a reward. Not to mention that you will be shunned by everyone in the galaxy. They did that to Leia, when it was found out that her father was Darth Vader. I hate to do this to you, you left me no choice.”

“There is a council of Jedi. However, we will vote on whether or not we help you.”

“How can you have a council? You were the last Jedi.” Poe responded.

“I found some other Jedi. They found me. Let me introduce the council. The gentleman sitting by Lando is Erza Bridger. He trained to be a Jedi during the civil war. Beside him is Sabine Wren. She is also trained to be a Jedi during the same time. They also have a son that is going to be on the council. Just as soon as we make contact with him. Then you know Maz. She is going to be my advisor on matters. Her experience with the force will help me be a better Jedi. Jannah and Rose are going to be first students. I finally have someone that will help me train. Let me introduce you to Ahsoka Tano. She was a general during the Clone Wars. She also fought during the civil war.”

“She also was the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. She also walked away from the order before the fall of the Jedi.” Poe sneered.

Ben had enough. He wanted to punch Poe in the face. Not only did he threaten Rey. He had to drag up memories of his mother. He remembered the hurt that his mother dealt with when it came out about her being the daughter of Darth Vader. Ben stepped beside Rey. He put his hand on her shoulder as a sign of support. He looked at Poe’s image.

“The last member of the council is me, Ben Organa-Solo. The last surviving Skywalker. You threaten my future wife with revealing her family. She had no idea that she was the granddaughter of Palpatine. My mother had no idea that Darth Vader was her father. You are selfish. The moment that you find out the dirt on Rey, you use it to force her to be your lap dog. That is a new low.”

“Kylo Ren is alive. What are you two planning on doing taking over the galaxy together?”

“Kylo Ren is dead. He died on the second Death Start. Rey stabbed him in the stomach. My name is Ben Organa-Solo. I am the only son of Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo. I am here to start the new order of Jedi, the order of Skywalker. We will avoid the mistakes of the last council. So if you want our help, you will stop your threats. Because remember that I know you were once a spice runner. Believe me, I still have some of my dad’s old contacts. Ones that will come after you. They will not stop until they get you. So do you still want to try me?”

“Okay. The council wins. I will not release any information about Rey’s past. However you are going to be on trial for Kylo Ren’s war crimes.” Poe retorted.

“No. He is not going to be on trial. I am going to say this one time. The next time, you will be running for your life. Ben knows some of Han’s old contacts. I know all of them. They owe my favors. You or your followers go after Ben or Rey, I will ruin your name. I have criminal syndicates that will hunt you down for money that they think you owe them. I once betrayed Han to the empire. I later made up for it by helping Leia and Luke find Han. He was my best friend. However you and I are not friends. I turn you into the syndicates. I will not help you. So think the next time, you want to threaten my family.” Lando said.

Everyone knew that Lando was not bluffing. He was looking like he could have torn Poe apart. But his voice never raised or gave any indication of his anger. Ben had never seen Lando ever lose his cool. That was scary then any dark side lackey. 

“Okay. Both Ben and Rey have nothing to fear. However we do need your help. We are facing a cult that acts just like the Knights of Ren. They are working with some displaced First Order soldiers and pilots. Rey, do you know what happened to the Knights of Ren?”

“They are dead. They died right before I had to make my last stand against Palpatine.” Rey responded.

“How do you know that they are dead?” Poe snapped. “We thought that Palpatine was dead. We thought that Luke and Vader did him in. Then boom, he is back.”

“The Knights of Ren were killed by hand. They thought that they were going to beat me down. All I had was a blaster, they got the upper hand. Then Rey handed me her lightsaber. Then got to see what I could do with a lightsaber. However they could not do what Palpatine did. They were not force sensitives. They had training similar to both the Jedi and Sith have to go through. But they were never going to be Sith. Palpatine was able to come back by transferring his soul into a clone. That is a dark side ability. That is why he wanted either Rey or myself. He would have transferred his soul into one of our bodies.” Ben said.

“What if there was another group similar to the Knights of Ren?” Ahsoka asked.

“That is a possibility. I know that my parents had to fight the cult of the Sith after the fall of the empire. That might have decided to make their comeback.” Ben replied.

“So are you going to help us?” Poe asked. “We need the Jedi to come help us. No threats against any of you.”

Ahsoka spoke up for everyone. “We will help you out. We will be there as soon as we can. However, we will not be run by the new republic.”

“Ok. We have no problem with that. We will see you when you get here.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ben entered the Captain’s chambers. Memories hit with all of their might. He kept it together when dealing with Dameron. However he was alone with his thoughts. Erza, Sabine, and Ahsoka had left the Falcon. They were going to meet up with the Falcon on Takodana. Ben had sat down on the bed, when he heard a series of beeps. He looked up to see R2-D2 had entered the room.

“Hello Artoo. I never thought that I would see you again. I am sorry for everything.”

The droid just did a series of beeps. He then showed a message for Ben that Leia recorded before her death. 

“Ben. I am so sorry about everything. I should have never sent you to Luke. Your father tried to talk me out of sending you there. I should have told you about your grandfather. You should have heard it from me and not from the news. The girl, Rey, has talked to me about you. If you come back to the light, I want you to look after her. She lost her parents. They were murdered by Palpatine. Not only that Palpatine is her grandfather. She is going to be lost without me. You are going to be lost with me. I know that you never fired upon the ship. I felt your pain when you thought I was dead. I knew then that you were not really gone. If you are seeing this, I know that my life force was not wasted. My son is alive. Now go and do what you can to make the galaxy safer. If you and Rey do end up together, remember that twins run in the family. I love you with all of my heart. Both me and you father forgive you. Good-bye my son and may the force be with you.”

The message ended. Ben looked at R2 with tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you. My old friend. I just wish that I could have seen one last time to tell that I am sorry.”

“They already knew it. That is why they fought so hard for you. They never gave up hope on you.” Lando said as he stood in the doorway. “Palpatine and the First Order went after the children of the Rebel Alliance. You were not the only one that they got. They took Jannah from me. They did it to break us. We did not know until it was too late."

“I do not deserve her. She deserves someone that does have the taint of Kylo Ren persona on him.”

“What is with you Solo men? Your father told me and Chewie the same thing. That girl has been in mourning since you disappeared. When Rose called me to take her to Tatooine. We were suspecting to find her dead of a broken heart. Then when she told us, the story behind your relationship. Chewie was crying with the rest of us.”

“I had no idea. I offered her my hand while I was still Kylo Ren. She would not take it. She later told me that she wanted to take Ben’s hand. I knew then someone had seen past my faults and found someone that they could care about. That was when I had to let Kylo Ren die. The force allowed me to see my father again. I got to apologize to him. I told him that I regret everything. I tried to tell him that I love him. He just looked at me and said ‘I know.’ After that I threw the lightsaber into water. I also started looking for a way to get Rey.”

Ben looked at Lando. Lando had tears in his eyes. Ben had never seen Lando cry over anything.

“I do not know if your parents ever told you this story. When I betrayed them to Vader, your dad was going to put into a carbonite chamber. He kept calm. He even calmed Chewie down. Your mother told him that she loved him. He looked her in the eyes. He told her ‘I know.’ When you told me about seeing him again and him telling you the same thing. That just hit me. He wanted you to know that he forgave you.”

“That is what I thought. Now I have to help rebuild the Jedi order, save the galaxy, and find a way to help the galaxy heal.” 

Before Lando could reply, R2 started beeping. There was a message coming from the New Republic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of several complaints about TROS, there was no real interaction between Rey and Rose. I believed that those two would have been best friends. However it was mentioned in the novelization briefly. I really wish we could have seen those two team up and kick some butt.

Rey answered the comm. She wondered what they needed. Ben and her told Poe that they would be there to help when they got there. So it was no surprise that it was Finn.

“Rey. Is it true?” Finn demanded

“What are you talking about?” Rey responded.  
Rey noticed that Rose and Jannah were standing in the background on one side. Ben and Lando on the other side. Ben tried to reassure her through the bond that everything was going to be okay.

“That Kylo Ren is back from the dead. That you helped bring him back.”

“Kylo Ren is dead. Ben Solo is alive and well.”

“Kylo Ren is also known as Ben Solo. You brought back a murderer. I do not get you Rey. You cut off all contact from your friends. Then you go across the galaxy to bring back him”

“First off, you were a stormtrooper. You were taken from your family. Well that happened to Ben also. He had Palpatine in his head. You want to know how scary that is. I had to face him and even he got into my head. Both Han and Leia wanted to bring their son home. They gave their lives for him to come home. Well, I honored their memory by bringing him home. Secondly, I did not cut myself off from my friends. I cut myself from those who thought they could control me and push me into creating a new Jedi order. Knowing that I was nowhere near ready to take that responsibility on. By the way, thank you for telling Poe about who my grandfather was. The moment he does not get his way. He uses that to threaten me with being charged with treason.”

“I did not know that he said that to you. But Kylo Ren?”

“Ben Solo risked his life twice for me. He killed Snoke to keep me safe. After the battle with Palpatine, I died. Ben used his own life force to bring me back from the dead. Ben and I are a part of a force dyad. You will not find too many of them in the books.”

“Rey. Seriously? Why him?”

“The force moves in mysterious ways. However Ben is going to help me rebuild the Jedi Order. You are going to have to deal with it.”

Before Finn could respond. Both Rose and Jannah stepped out.

“You got a lot of nerve. You are acting like a nerf herder to Rey because she does not like you the way that you like her. Rey has found her soulmate. Let Rey and Ben find happiness. You need to find your own happiness. Rey and Ben are going to help you fight to save the galaxy. Leave them alone to do it.” Rose said as she ended the comm.

Rey had tears in her eyes. Ben was mad. It was one thing for Finn to attack him. It was another for him to attack Rey. But before he could get to her, Rey walked back into the cargo area of the ship. Ben tried to make his way to Rey. Rose held her hand up.

“Let me go to her. She needs her best friend right now. I will make sure that she is okay.” Rose said. “I will send her to you when she calms down.”

“Ben, I am going to pilot the ship. You can need to get ready for bed. You have a lot to deal with. Rey will be joining you shortly.”


	15. Chapter 15

Rose and Jannah found Rey in the cargo bay of the Falcon. She was crying. Both of her friends ran over to her. They throw their arms around Rey. 

“Rey. You are going to be okay. We have your back regardless of what happens. I am going to tase Finn the next time I see him. The nerve of him treating you like that because you are with Ben.” Rose said.

“I want to know why he thinks that he has to protect you from everything. You are a Jedi and can handle yourself. You have taken care of yourself before you met him. You can handle anything that comes at you. That is why I respect you. You do not cower from anything.” Jannah said.

“When I met him, he was trying to flee the resistance. We went on a mission, he was still trying to run. Finally he got it together before we got on board the Supremacy.” Rose said.

“Thank you for being my friend. I could not have done everything with your help.” Rey said. “I am done crying. I have got to go face Ben. I am not sure how to just yet.”

“First, you are going to stop crying and go clean your face.” Maz said as she walked into the bay.

“Then what am I going to do?” Rey asked.

“Well I have a present for you. Here it is.” Maz responded.

Maz pulled out a beautiful deep blue nightgown with a matching robe. Maz handed to Rey.

“Now I have a present for Ben. Leia gave to me before she passed. Maz reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. She opened the box up. There was a man’s ring. The ring was a simple gold band with a strip of silver wrapped around the middle of it.

“It is beautiful.” Rey said as she held the box.

“Now I want you to go clean up. Put on the nightgown. Give that ring to Ben. All in that order. Now go and claim your prince.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey went to the refresher. She took a shower. She noticed that Maz had left out some lotions for her to use. She put the lotion on. She felt femine that was before she put on the nightgown. The gown was made out of silk. It was sleeveless. The front was low cut. It was also low cut in the back. The bottom of the gown brushed the tops of her feet. Rey let her hair down. She brushed it out. She did not put it back in a bun. She wondered how Ben would react. She put on the robe. She then put the box (with the ring) in the pocket of the robe. She put on a pair of slippers in the same shade of blue. She walked into the Captain’s chambers. As she walked into the chambers, Ben walked out of an adorning refresher. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants. Rey could tell that he had just come out of the shower. 

“Sweetheart. Are you okay?” Ben asked.

“I am doing good. I am just sorry that Finn had to be like that.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I just hate that you are hurting because of him. I hate to see you hurt. Force knows how many times I hurt you.”

“You came through when I needed you. You do not realize how close I came to letting Palpatine win. Then I sensed you were there, I knew that I could face Palpatine.” 

“When I came out of that pit, I saw you laying there dead. I had so many regrets. I wished that I would have taken your hand and left with you before the battle of Crait. I had to let you live. The galaxy is better with you in it. I would give my life for you all over again.”

“You better not die on me. Losing you was the hardest thing that I have had to endure.” Rey replied. 

Both Ben and Rey walked to each other. Rey put arms around his neck. Ben put his arms around her waist. 

“Rey. I will do my best not to die.” Ben replied.

“That is all I need to hear. Ben, I love you.” Rey said. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you will have me.”

“I love you too. Sweetheart. If you will have me, I will have you. I want to give you something.” Ben said. 

“I have got something for you as well.” 

Both of them let go of each other. Ben pulled out a ring out of his pocket. Rey recognized the ring as one that belonged to Leia.

“Lando gave this to me. Somehow my mom managed to send it to me from beyond the afterlife. I want you to have it.” Ben said as he put the ring on her finger.

“It is beautiful. I love it Ben.” Rey said.

“After we get through saving the galaxy, I would love for you to become my wife.” Ben said.

“Yes. But remember I am now an adopted mother of two children. The children and I are a packaged deal.”

“I would not have any other way. I have not got a chance to meet them. However I would be honored to be a part of their lives.”

“Well I got something for you as well.” Rey said as she pulled out the box.

Ben had tears in his eyes when he saw the ring. Nothing could have prepared him for the tide of emotions that swept over him. Rey placed the ring on his hand. She felt all of the emotions that he was feeling. 

“These rings were my parent’s wedding rings. I can not believe that we both ended up with them. I thought that they were lost. Where did you find my ring? I thought that my dad may have lost it when he was gambling.”

“Maz had it. Where did you find Leia’s ring?” 

“Lando had it. It is amazing that those two would have these rings. I am beginning to think that my parents would be proud to have you as their daughter-in-law. I know that I am proud to call you my wife.”

“As I am proud to call you my husband.” Rey said. 

Rey rose up on her toes. She kissed him. He returned the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair. Ben untied the sash on her robe. He then pushed the robe off of her shoulders. He picked up her bridal style and carried her to the bed. He laid her gently on the bed. He laid down beside her. He resumed their kiss. 

Tonight was going to be a night that he would never forget.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, everyone gathered around the table for breakfast. Rey made sure that both kids had their food before she made her own plate. 

“Master Ben. It is so good to see you. It is I, C-3PO. Human cyborg relations.”

“It is good to see you too C-3PO.” Ben said. “Who are your little friends?”

“This is master Temiri and mistress Cassandra. Their mother is mistress Rey. Master Temiri and mistress Cassandra, this is master Ben Solo.”

Both children smiled and waved at Ben. Ben smiled back at them. 

“Can we call you daddy?” Cassandra asked

Everyone stopped and looked at Cassandra and Ben. They were shocked that Cassandra had spoken to Ben. They were holding their breath about how Ben was going to take her question. 

“I would be honored if you called me “daddy.” As matter of fact, I plan on marrying Rey. So you can take my last name.” Ben relied.

“D-O, did you hear that? The two blue ladies were right.”

“What do you mean the two blue ladies?” Rey asked. 

“Both ladies were beautiful. They told me that they wanted to welcome me and Temiri to the family. They told me to call them Grandma Padme and Grandma Leia. They were going to try to introduce me to my grandfathers.” Cassandra replied. 

Both Ben and Rey just looked at each other. Both were in disbelief of what they had just heard.

“Dad. Who were those two ladies?” Cassandra asked.

“Leia is my mother. Padme was her mother and my grandmother. I never got a chance to meet Padme. She had died when my mother was a baby. But both of your grandmothers would have been happy for you to become their granddaughter. Just like I am happy to have both of you as my children.”

Cassandra got up and walked up to Ben. Ben stood up. He motioned for the little girl to get closer. He then squatted down so that he could hug the little girl. Temiri got up and went around the table to hug Ben also. There was not a dry eye in the room.

“D-O. We finally got parents. Rey is my new mommy. Ben is my new daddy. We got two uncles and two aunts.”

“Friend got family.” D-O said. As the little droid wheeled around the room. 

Rey thought that she had seen both Ben’s parents and grandparents smiling at the scene.   
________________________________________________________________

Ben and Rey relieved both Chewie and Lando. Ben made sure that both of his uncles knew that he was going to marry Rey and adopt the kids. Both uncles gave Ben and Rey a hug before heading out of the cockpit. Ben sat down in the pilot's seat. Rey could feel his discomfort about sitting in Han’s seat. 

“He would have been proud of you. I know because I am. I was afraid when I had to face Palpatine. There was no one to help me. Then all of sudden, I felt your presence. I knew then everything was going to be okay. But you really touched my heart when you accepted my children as your own.”

“No child should be alone. If you had not taken them in, I would have done it. Though I have no money or anything. I would have found a way.”

“Your mother left me everything. She could not put you in her will. Too many people would go after you. So she came up with the story of her helping the young orphan from Jakku. After everything, I did to help save the galaxy. No one would try to fight her will. She came to me a few months after Crait. She told me that if you should ever return to the light. She wanted me to make sure that you were not left alone to fend for yourself. I agreed to do that. Lando helped her get everything set up.”

“That sounds like my mother. Always thinking ahead. I just wished that I could have told her that I am sorry for everything.” Ben said. “I wished that I had left with you when you asked me to. We lost a lot of time. We could have been married with my mother present. Who knows she may have stuck around long enough to meet her new grandkids.”

“Grandson. Do not get tied down with regrets.” A voice said from behind them.

Both Ben and Rey turned around to see Anakin standing behind them. Ben felt choked up.

“I am speaking from experience. I got so wrapped up in trying to save Padme. I was an easy target for Palpatine. He used my fear to turn me against everyone who cared for me. After the death of Padme, I would be lost in my regrets. That is how Palpatine controlled me. Any time I thought about how I could overthrow him, I would be reminded about how I murdered my wife and an unborn child. Then all of sudden, I was hearing reports about a young rebel named Skywalker. He showed up right after the death of Obi-Wan. I had to find out about him. All of my sources showed that he grew up on Tatooine. He was the foster son of my stepbrother. Then I heard about how good of a pilot, I knew then that he was my son. The emperor wanted me to kill him. Sort of like what Snoke had you to do.”

“Snoke thought that Han was my final test to be fully entrenched into the dark side. Han was my past.” Ben replied.

“The emperor knew that if my children were to survive that would weaken his hold on me. So I offered him another solution, I would turn Luke to the dark side. Well my plan did not work. Luke refused to join me. But what he did made me think. I was wondering why the emperor was so sure that my son was dead. Then I came across a Sith text that mentioned that you can bring life to someone near dead by draining the life of another. I later found the reports about Padme’s death. There should have been no reason for her to die. Unless the emperor used her life force to save my life. Either he did not know about her being pregnant or the force allowed my children to live on. I kinda lean toward the second one. The last time I faced Luke, he called me my real name. When he begged me to help him, I knew then that I could not let the emperor destroy my family. I knew that if he killed Luke that he would try to track down my daughter. She was hidden in plain sight. I had no idea that the princess of Alderaan was my daughter. I learned that when Luke’s thoughts betrayed him and her. I should have seen that Leia was my daughter. She had Padme’s boldness and my temper. Ben. You and I are a lot alike but different in so many ways. Just do not let the past dictate your future. You and Rey have got something that most Jedi have never seen, a Force Dyad. When you start the new order of Jedi, do not repeat the mistakes of the past. Make sure that the rule of no attachments needs to end. That will help keep your students from falling to the dark side. If that rule had not been in place, I might have had a different story. I could have had my family and be Jedi at the same time.”

“That was one of the rules that I was going to remove from the order.” Rey said. “One can not be a Jedi if you can not find compassion for someone that has lost their path.”

“The last lesson that Luke taught you. I am going to have a serious talk with him. He pretty much hands my only grandson to the hands of the emperor. Ben, Leia never knew what happened that night. She did in the afterlife. The only thing that I am going to say that there are some battles that the Jedi will not interfere with. That was one of them. Luke has been begging for Leia to forgive him. She tolerates him. Han does not know as far as I know. I was waiting for him for him when he crossed over. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it. Then after he screws up big time, he refuses to help train you Rey.”

“I have got to know one thing. When Skywalker's lightsaber called out to me, were you behind it?”

“Yes, Obi-Wan and me were the ones that helped it call out to you. When you and Ben fought on Starkiller Base, it was me that sent it flying into your hands. Ben, that is why you were so amazed about Rey. You met your equal and she got your family’s approval.”

“Grandfather. Thank you for helping me find my way back to Rey. I hope that we will be able to honor the Jedi of the past and the new line coming up.”

“You already have done that. You were able to help defeat Palpatine, save the galaxy, and more importantly you saved your princess.”

“Master Anakin, I am no princess. I am nobody.” Rey chimed in. Looking confused.

“My daughter was the last princess of Alderaan. She would have been queen but Tarkin ordered Alderaan to be destroyed. He did to punish Leia for not betraying the Rebel Alliance. I think he was going to eventually use the Death Star to go after Palpatine. He was very calculating. But he never showed any plans to gain power.” Anakin explained. “The survivor of Alderaan still considered Leia as their princess. When Ben was born, the same people also claimed to be their crowned prince. So technically he is a prince. You are to be his wife, you are considered to be a princess among his mother’s people. You may not be anyone to everyone else. You are the light that brought back my grandson from the dark. Nobody could reach him. Then you came along, I saw the darkness start falling away from him.”

“Rey. You know that he is right about that. Regardless of my family heritage. You will always be the queen of my heart.”

“Take care of each other. I must return to the others. We have not abandoned you. We will be with you.” Anakin said as he vanished.


	17. Chapter 17

Ben and Rey retired to the Captain’s Chambers. Both were exhausted emotionally. Cassandra speaking for the first time. She would ask Ben to be her dad. Then dealing with what Anakin had told them. 

“Rey. I must know why you go to Tatooine? You could have lived anywhere. Places better than Tatooine.”

“I tried to help set up the new republic. I got the impression that no one really wanted me to be there. All they wanted me to talk about was how I defeated both Snoke and Palpatine. Worse yet, how I defeated Kylo Ren. How can I tell them that I had a force bond with Kylo Ren. Then all of sudden, everyone wanted me to start training a new line of Jedi. I kept putting them off. I told them that I was still trying to learn the Jedi ways. All of sudden, Poe and Finn tell me that they know the truth about my family. Somehow Finn got D-O to talk about what he knew. Poor D-O thought that Finn was trying to help me. The moment that he figured that out, He went straight to Poe. Poe decided that he was going to use that over my head. Then when he found out that Leia left me everything, he decided to blackmail me. Rose found out.She went straight to Lando. Lando and Chewie managed to get Poe off my back.” 

“Rey. I am sorry that you went through that by yourself. I would have helped you if I was able to.”

“Ben. Poe would have thrown you into a prison. He could not do that to me. I had people that helped me out. The funny thing is that Poe lost BB-8. That little droid heard how Poe was treating me. He decided that he would go with me. Then he found out about how I felt about you. He told me that you were his first owner. So he wanted to be with me. Then I ended up with the Skywalker droids. I had my friends that would come to see about me. The only thing that I was missing was you.”

“I built BB-8. I was about 7 years old. My parents thought that if I had a droid that it would help me with dealing with my problems. In their defense, they could not have known that it was Palpatine. I loved that droid. Unfortunately, I could not take him with me when they sent me to Luke’s academy. When I turned to the dark side, my mother let him go to Poe. You can imagine my surprise when I found him with you. Then you put yourself between me and him. I had to admire you for your courage.”

“I was scared until you took your mask off. Then I was stunned to see how handsome you were. I was expecting to see some horribly disfigured face looking at me. Then the force started connecting us, I was scared at first. I was scared that Luke would have sent me away without training me. But somehow I knew that I was not supposed to tell him about our bond. I am glad that I did follow it. I got to see past the Kylo Ren persona. I got to meet Ben Solo.”

“I am glad you did too. Sweetheart. You saved me from a fate worse than death.” Ben said. “I do have one question though. What happened to the clothes that I was wearing when we faced the emperor.”

“I kept them. The pants and boots are on my farm. Unfortunately I kept your sweater. I would sleep in it. It had your scent. After the battle, I would have nightmares. I could put on that sweater. Your sweater calmed me. I started wearing it on occasion, I would not have any nightmares.”

“Well, you are not going to need it anymore. I am here to stay. When we get through saving the galaxy, I want us to start our school. Maybe add to our family. I already love our kids. However I want us to have kids.”

“I want that too.” Rey replied.

Ben pulled Rey closer to him. He kissed her forehead. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Both of them found peace before falling into a deep sleep.  
_________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Ben was greeted by both kids. Cassandra asked for a hug. Ben gave her a hug.

“Good morning my little princess.” Ben said as he hugged the little girl.

“Daddy. I am no princess. I am a nobody.” Cassandra said sadly.

“You are my daughter. Your grandmother was a princess. Her mother was an elected queen. So technically I am a prince. You are my child that makes you a princess. You are not some nobody. You are a part of my family that makes you somebody to me.”

“Thank you daddy for making us a part of your family.”

“Your welcome. I am honored that you asked me to be your dad.” Ben replied.

He did not notice that Rey, Rose, and Jannah were watching the scene playing out before them. All three women had tears in their eyes. 

“Those kids are lucky to have you and Ben. You two are lucky to have those kids in your life. Jannah and I are lucky to be a part of this.” Rose said.

Maz walked up to the three women. She just shook her head.

“The force willed this family together. Everyone on this ship will have a hand in shaping the next generation of Jedi.” Maz said with tears in her eyes.  
______________________________________________________________

Lando sent Ben down to the lower parts of the Falcon. He wanted to make sure that some part was working properly. Unknown to Ben, Temiri followed him down there.

“I thought that you could use some help.” Temiri said timidly.

Ben heard in the boy’s voice. The hope of being accepted was present. Ben felt the boy’s pain. He knew it first hand. He always was always lonely until he met Rey.  
“You can help by handing me tools. Make sure that the tool box does not fall on top of me.” Ben said.

“I can do that. I want you to teach me how to fly this ship.” 

“Between Rey, Lando, Chewie, and myself, we can make sure that you learn to fly this ship. We can always use another pilot. However you are going to have to learn how to repair this ship.”

“I also want you to teach me how to use the force. That way I can help protect Cassandra and people who can not protect themselves.”

“Both me and Rey can teach you how to use the force. You have some basic knowledge about how to use it. You used when you were taking care of the animals on Canto Bright. You know what to do when a situation comes up. You stand up for others even when you know that the odds are against you.”

“How do you know this? When I met Aunt Rose, I knew how to help them escape. I would take a beating instead of letting my former master beat the smaller slaves.”

“When I first met Rey, I was a bad person. She saved me from myself. She put herself between me and a droid. She kept me from getting a hold of that droid. I felt her fear but she would not let her fear keep her from what she had to do. That is when I suspected she had the force.”

“Did she help the droid get away? Did he make it to safety?” Temiri asked.

“He did and my father took him to my mother, the head of the Resistance. I sorta kidnapped Rey. I was trying to get the information from her. She resisted me. She got free and went to the Resistance. From there, she went to Crait. It was when she was there that we discovered that we had a bond in the force. We could talk to each other. During our last force bond connection, we touched hands. She was on Crait and I was on star destroyers. We had vision about our futures. I saw her by my side. She saw me by her side. My uncle broke our connection. Later on, I found out that she fought him over me. My uncle had made a mistake that was one of the reasons I went to the darkside. She learned the truth. She came to me on my star destroyer. She helped me defeat the person that I allowed to control my life. Unfortunately I was blinded by power to see what I could have. When my mom died, Rey stabbed and as I lay dying. She healed me. I was able to break free from the darkside. I went to help Rey. During the battle, I was thrown into a pit. When I got out of it, Rey was dying. I brought her back from death. But it took all of my strength.”

“That is why she was looking for you. Did you die?”

“No. I was lost in a place known as the World Between Worlds. I was not dead but not alive. That is where I was when you met Rey.”

“Maz told me that the force had a reason for Cassandra and I meeting Rey and her friends. I think that the force wanted me to have a family.”

“I think so too. Rey lost her family at an early age. I think that the force wanted you to meet her so that you can learn to be a Jedi.


	18. Chapter 18

“We are going to meet with Erza and Ahsoka on Bespin. I have got some things that can help your Jedi academy. I have some left over X-Wings from both of the wars. I also have some kyber crystals. I came across them when I was helping Luke with finding the wayfinders.” Lando told Ben and Rey.

“Where did you find the crystals at? Those crystals are hard to find. They were mined by the empire for both of the Death Stars. One of the planets that they were found on was Jedha was destroyed by the first Death Star. The location of the other planet, Illum, was lost during the Clone Wars. According to Luke, some of the Jedi managed to wipe all history of the Illum from the records. This group of Jedi did not trust Palpatine or the Clones. Luke only found out about it when he went through Obi-Wan’s belongings. So for you to have these, we are doing what the force wants us to do.” 

“I think that you are right. Ben, I have been thinking that after we get through with all of this. I think that I want to settle down and quit going on adventures. You are going to need help with the academy. I think that I might be able to help you. Maybe help out with teaching those who have not learned to be a pilot. If you would have me.”

“I would be honored to have you there. You were the one that taught me some of my best moves. I still wondered how you and Chewie were able to teach me to be a pilot without my parents knowing.”

“Your dad knew. He even encouraged it. He wanted you to have different teachers. He wanted you to be a better pilot than he was.”

“That is still a tall order to fill. Rey told me about some of his stunts that he did when she met him. He went into lightspeed from a cargo ship. During the battle at Star Killer Base, he approached the base going at lightspeed. I am still surprised that Falcon is still able to fly.” Ben said. “She survived my dad. Rey and Chewie took care of her. Then my mom let Poe Dameron use the Falcon. He almost destroyed her. He was lightspeed skipping. Nearly destroyed the hunk of junk. He was supposed to be the best pilot of the resistance.”

“Ben. This ship will outlast everyone. I am still wrapping my mind around the fact that Rey was the one person that found this ship.”

“I know. I got the report of her escape. Later on, I found out that it was the Falcon that she escaped on. I am just happy that mom left the Falcon to Rey. She loves this ship.”

Both Ben and Lando heard footsteps coming into the cockpit. They turned around to see Temiri walking there. 

“Where are we going? Is going to be someplace cool?” Temiri asked

“Well my little nephew, we are going to my home on Bespin. My house is located at Cloud City. I have already made arrangements for everyone. I also have a training area for everyone to use. The best part is that no one will know that we are heading that way.”

“Did you say have a training area? Dad does this mean that I can get my own lightsaber? Please.” Temiri asked.

“Well first you have to learn how to use the force. That means that you are going to have to meditate. You are going to have to learn alongside both Jannah and Rose. Both Rey and myself are going to teach you. There is a lot to do before you get your lightsaber. Unfortunately we do not have enough time to teach you everything.” Ben said.

“Dad. Can I go ahead and start my mediation? So I can be ready for training.”

“Go ahead. I will check on how you are doing when Chewie comes back.”

Both Ben and Lando watched Temiri head to the back of the ship. Ben was surprised how Temiri had taken up with him. He thought that he would have work cut for him to reach the boy.

“Lando, I was thinking that when we get to Cloud City. I want to marry Rey. I want to make sure that the kids have family and security. Of course, if she says yes. I want you to be my best man. You and Chewie are my only family besides Rey and the kids.”

Unknown to both Ben and Lando, Rey had heard what Ben had said. She was about ready to cry.

“Gentlemen, do you think that Chewie would give me a way? He has been with me pretty much since I left Jakku. Rose and Jannah could be my bride’s maids.” Rey said.

Both men turned around to see Rey standing in the entrance to the cockpit. She had tears in her eyes. Ben jumped and threw his arms around Rey. She threw her arms around Ben’s neck. Unknown to everyone, the entire Skywalker clan was watching Ben and Rey. Both Leia and Padme had tears in their eyes. Han and Anakin were giving each other high fives.

“Finally! Our boy got his girl! I knew when I met her that she would help bring Ben back from the dark side.” Han exclaimed.

“Han. We have grandchildren. You must meet them. They have been through so much. I was concerned that they would not accept Ben. But then Cassandra asked Ben to be her dad. I thought I was going to lose it. I never saw so many Jedi break down and cry. Master Windu and Yoda were trying to calm the rest of the Jedi down.” Leia said as she hugged Han.

Rey all of sudden realized that they were surrounded by the Skywalker clan. She looked at the force ghosts and saw the love in their eyes. Ben soon also realized that his family was with him.

“No one is really gone. We will always be with you.” Luke said.

Leia, Han, and Anakin turned and glared at Luke. Padme tried to keep Luke safe.

“Son. Do us a favor and be quiet. You were one of the reasons why my grandson fell to the dark side. I am trying to keep you from getting beat down.”

Ben finally spoke to his parents and grandparents.

“I am sorry that I fell for the tricks of Palpatine. I love you. I am sorry that I failed you. Luke, I forgive you. But not because you deserve it. I just do not want anything that will jeopardize my future with Rey and our kids. By holding on to my anger, I lost everything. I could have more time with mom and Rey but I was angry. My anger blinded me to what I could have.”

“Well. You were able to do something that I could not do. I was angry with the council. That is how Palpatine was able to manipulate me. I lost my wife and kids. My one regret was that I did not walk away from the Jedi. If I had walked away, I could have raised my kids with Padme. Ben, I am proud of you.” Anakin said 

Lando had been around enough Jedi to know that sometimes that the dead Jedi do come back and try to help the living Jedi. He knew that Ben’s family were there to give their blessing to the marriage.


	19. Chapter 19

Cloud City

Rey was amazed about the beauty of Lando’s home. The city was enveloped by the clouds. As they walked through the city, there were windows that allowed residents to be able to enjoy the view. Lando took Rey and Ben to their quarters. There was a living area. As they walked through the living room, there was a kitchen that was connected to the living room. To the right of the kitchen, there was a hallway. There were four rooms that connected to the hallway. One was the refresher. Two of the rooms were bedrooms. And at the end of the hallway was the master bedroom. The master bedroom had a huge walk-in closet and its own refresher. Ben realized that this apartment belonged to his parents. He had flashbacks of staying here in this apartment. 

“Yes, this apartment belonged to your parents. Your dad used it when he needed to lay low. Usually when he was in trouble. He was usually in trouble with your mother. I finally gave them the apartment to stay out of trouble with your mother. She accepted it but on the condition that no one could track to them. She wanted a place that she could hide out at. This allowed her to get away from the pressures of being a senator. She managed to keep it quiet. That is why it did not show in her will Rey had no idea that she had a home here on Bespin. So do you want to keep the ownership quiet like your parents did?”

“Yes. Keep it like my parents did. I have too many enemies. If the need ever occurs, I have a safe place to send Rey and the kids. I know that you and Jannah would keep them safe.” Ben replied. “Thank you for keeping this for me and Rey.”

Cassandra came running into the master bedroom. She ran right up to Ben. Ben bent down to pick her up. She threw her arms around his neck. She had tears in her eyes.

“Daddy, is it true? I am going to have my own room? I won’t have to share my room with anybody.” Cassandra asked.

“Yes. This is our home on Bespin. You and Temiri will have your own rooms. I am going to talk to your mom about you having your own rooms when we get back to Tatooine. Why don’t you go find your mom.” Ben replied.

Ben put Cassandra down and she took off to find Rey.

“Cassandra. No running in the house.” Ben said

“Okay.”

Ben and Lando watched Cassandra walk into the living area. Both men were shocked to see how happy the little girl was to be having her own stuff. Neither of them realized how hard the little girl had it.

“Ben. I am going to have to do one modification here.” Lando said.

“What is that Lando? This place is perfect.”

“I am going to have to add more rooms. I know that you and Rey adopted Temiri and Cassandra. However I have a feeling that you and Rey are going to probably have a baby within the next 2 years. Not to mention when you open your academy. Any students, that do not have any home to return to, will be here with you and Rey.”  
__________________________________________________________________  
Rey, Jannah, and Rose were busy planning out the wedding. Maz walked into the room. She had with her a package. Maz handed the package to Rey.

“Rey. Leia wanted you to have this. She told me that you deserved this. This belonged to her mother.”

Rey opened the package. There was an ivory lace dress. Rey held up to her body. There were tears in her eyes. R2-D2 moved beside Rey. He started beeping.

“What is it?” Rey asked 

Everyone listened as the droid beeped. 

“This dress was Padme's Wedding dress. She wore it when she married Anakin. I wish I could have seen what she looked like in it. I believe that she was beautiful. R2 has images of what she looked like when she married Anakin. That is why R2 is beeping. He wants to show us the marriage of Anakin and Padme. Let me get Ben in here to see it.”

Before Rey could call Ben, he walked into the room. He was followed by Temiri and Lando.

“Ben. R2 has a hologram of your grandparents' wedding. He wanted us to see it. Your mother had sent me Padme’s wedding dress. I want to see what she looked like in it.” Rey explained

Ben looked down at R2. He knew that the droid had a reason for him and Rey to see the images of his grandparents.

“Okay. Go ahead and show us their wedding. I have seen her portraits at Naboo. But this is something for our family.” Ben told the droid

R2 showed everyone the image of Anakin and Padme as they stood before an official stating their marriage vows before the official and the two droids. Ben was almost in tears seeing the love between Anakin and Padme.

“She was even more beautiful in life. Both of them have visited me. They convinced me to find you. How was that possible? I only thought that Jedi were the only ones that could return as a force ghost.”

“Both Padme and Han Solo were force sensitives in life. Their ability was not enough to be trained as a Jedi.” a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway.

R2 started beeping happily. He wheeled up to Ahsoka. He was beeping so fast that Ahsoka had a hard time keeping up with him.

“I am happy to see you too. I missed you too. I was happy to know that you and C-3PO belonged to Anakin’s children. My friend, you just confirmed one thing that I suspected.” Ahsoka said as she hugged R2.

“What did you suspect? I am just curious.” Ben asked.

“I suspected that Anakin and Padme were married. I was not sure if it was during the Clone Wars or before. I saw how he was very protective of her. On more than one occasion, he and the council butted heads when it came to her volunteering to be a spy. I just started suspecting about those two.She was the one person that he would turn to when he needed help with dealing with the senate. He was a lot calmer when she was around. I was not jealous of their relationship. He was like an older brother to me. Padme became one of my best friends. She was the one person other than Anakin that stood beside me during my murder trial. I was accused of killing an informant. What everyone did not know that a fellow Jedi and so called friend had framed me for murder. The council turned their back on me. They let Tarkin put me on trial. I am talking about the same Tarkin that had Alderaan destroyed. Padme defended me. Anakin found out the real murderer. He begged me to stay in the order. I could not stay in the order. Downside is that I lost both of them as well as the other Jedi. But on the other hand, I survived the Jedi purge. I went on to work with the Rebellion Alliance. There I met my friend’s daughter.”

“Did you ever suspect that Leia was Anakin’s daughter?” Ben asked. “I always wonder how nobody ever learned that Leia was Anakin’s daughter.”

“I met your mother after Padme was dead for years. I left the order before she got pregnant. I was on a mission when Anakin learned that she was pregnant. I found out about her death from Bail Organa. He looked for me to help him to locate any other Jedi. He was looking for Obi-Wan. I did not know where he was at. However I found Erza during the course of our missions. If I had known about Anakin having children, I would have protected them with my life. If I had known that either one of you were targeted by Palpatine. I would have helped you. If I had known that Luke had pulled his lightsaber on you. I would have kicked his butt from one side of the galaxy to the other. Believe me that Anakin met him in the afterlife and they had it out. We are not going to talk about what happened when your mother got there. Obi-Wan came and gave me the play by play. Rey, if I knew about you, I would have raised you myself. Of course, you would have been raised with Madalorians. I feel like I have let my old master down.”  
“That is in the past. You are here now. What matters now that we defeat the new threat. Build a new Jedi order that will not make the same mistakes that our predecessors made.” Ben replied.

“Ben, you made your grandfather proud. You were able to do the one thing that he was unable to do. You saved the woman that you loved. Now we got a wedding to plan. Then we will plan out the battle plans. I have already got my spies looking into the reports. When we hear back from them, we will start planning our next move. I know that the new republic has sent you reports. However, I really do not trust anything that they claim. I trust my people.”

“You are not alone in your mistrust of the new republic. I know first hand how they manipulate the information. The moment that Rey did not do what they wanted to. They were threatening her. He even threatened to expose her as Palpatine’s granddaughter against her. That monster had her parents murdered. He was going to take over her body so that he could live again.” Rose stated angrily. 

“That is why we both left the new republic. He was going to put Rey on trial for her life just because she would not start the new Jedi order.” Jannah said.

“Both Jannah and Rose contacted me for help. I was not going to let Poe destroy Rey. Just because he hates women having power. How did he survive working with Leia?”

“She slapped him on several occasions. He would ignore her orders that is what cost my sister her life along with several other people.” Rose said

“My mom must have lost her touch with age. I remember when her and my dad fought. Their fights were not pretty.” Ben said. “Part of Poe’s problem is that me and him grew up together. He always tried to compete with me. He was jealous that I had the force. But what drove him crazy is the fact that I am the son of Han and Leia. I was a way better pilot than him.”

“Well, your dad was Han Solo. Your adopted uncles were Chewie and Lando. You were the biological nephew of Luke Skywalker. Was Leia a pilot?” Rose said.

“My mom was trained to be a pilot. Her adopted father made sure that she learned how to be a pilot. He wanted her to be prepared for the upcoming war.” Ben answered.

“Not to mention that Ben is the grandson of general Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Anakin was a great pilot when I met him. He did stunts in his fighter that made everyone take notice. He taught me some of his techniques. Padme learned how to be a pilot. She was a good pilot. On a couple of occasions, I was her co-pilot. Being a pilot was in Ben’s blood. I looked forward to seeing what he can do with a fighter.”

“Ahsoka, you were my grandfather’s wingman. I would be honored to have you as my wingman. I look forward to flying with you.” Ben said as he bowed to Ahsoka.

“Before we start fighting, we need to get Ben and Rey married off.” Rose said.

The kids went to Rey and motioned for her to bend down to their level. She did. Cassandra whispered in Rey’s ear. Ben noticed that Rey had tears in her eyes. She nodded to both of the children.

“Everyone. I have two announcements to make. First both Cassandra and Temiri will give me away. Second, they also want to change their names to Cassandra Solo and Temiri Solo. Along with that they have decided that Rose and Jannah are now officially their aunts. Lando and Chewie are now officially their uncles. Ahsoka and Maz will be their godmothers. Sorry, Cassandra does not want to offend both Leia and Padme.”

“I have no problems with that. As a matter of fact, I was going to suggest that Temiri would be my best man. Cassandra can be bride’s maid. Lando and Ahsoka would stand in for my parents. Lando, you have been my dad’s best friend for years. Ahsoka, you knew my grandparents. I know with your work with the Rebellion alliance, you and my mom met each other. Would stand in for my mom. Chewie, I know that you helped Rey try to win me back to the light. You have been there for her. You watched for her. You probably cussed me for breaking her heart. So would walk down Rey down the aisle and give her away. I know that you adopted her as your own. Rose and Jannah would stand in for her family. Maz, I want you to have the honor of performing the service for us.”

Everyone agreed. Soon Rey, Cassandra, Rose, and Jannah left to find a dress for Cassandra. All three women agreed that they wanted Cassandra to look like a princess. Ben, Lando, and Temiri went looking for suits for the wedding. 

That left Maz, Ahsoka, and Chewie remembering the times before. Chewie was happy that his nephew had finally come back to the light side. He was happy that Han and Leia finally got their grandkids like that they wanted. But now the three wise beings were trying out how to help Ben build the new Jedi order.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistake. I am so sorry it took so long for me to update this story. My life just went crazy.

Ben looked in amazement. Somehow Lando managed to get one of the meeting halls decorated for the wedding. Standing beside Ben, Temiri looked like a prince. Ben’s thoughts ran to his parents. He knew from what he picked up from Rey’s mind during that awful first meeting. He knew that Rey had bonded with Han in the short time that they were together. He kinda had the feeling that Han was trying to protect her from the First Order. Ben could not fault his dad on that. Ben’s biggest regret was not leaving with Rey. He wasted so much time trying to live up to Darth Vader’s legacy. That thought hit him when he crawled out of that pit to find a lifeless Rey. He used his own lifeforce to save her. The galaxy was better off with her in it. He did not want to live in a galaxy without her. She surprised him when she fought to bring him back from the world between worlds. On top of saving him, she adopted two children. Now she was going to be his wife and the future mother of his children. Together they would work together and bring a new order of Jedi-The Order of the Skywalkers.  
Somehow between Lando and Maz, they found a traditional Aldreraanian suit for Ben. This was in honor of his mother’s homeworld. As he looked in the mirror, he saw the prince of Alderaan. He hoped that he was honoring his mother’s home planet honorably. He was hurt that his actions ended the lives of both of his parents. 

“I thought that Anakin was handsome when I married him. However you got him beat. We were young and had no idea about the forces that were working against us. We had not only a war that kept us apart. We had to keep our love a secret from both the Jedi Order and the senate. While we were trying to keep our love a secret, Palpatine was using it against us.” Padme explained. “What hurts the most, even in the afterlife was that monster went after you. There was nothing I could do. I could not tell your parents or anyone.”

“Grandmother. I am sorry that you were in pain in the afterlife. I am sorry for everything I did except falling in love with Rey. I would die a thousand more deaths just to keep her alive. A galaxy without her is not worth saving. She is my light.”

“She feels the same. After you went into the world between worlds, I watched her lose hope. She was never the same after you left her. Anakin and myself had to help push her to find you. That was when Anakin welcomed Rey to the family.”  
_________________________________________________________________

Rey was getting ready for her wedding. She could not believe it. She was marrying Ben. She could not believe that Ben was the same man that abducted her. How things changed. Somehow when he tried to read her mind, she was able to get into his mind. That was the beginning of the end of Kylo Ren and the return of Ben Solo.

“You look beautiful. We are honored to have you as our daughter-in-law. When Han told me about how Ben had taken you aboard his ship. I was not scared for you. I knew that the force had brought you two together. I suspected that if anyone could reach Ben that person would be you.” Leia said.

Rey turned to see both Han and Leia standing on the other side of the room. Both of them were looking at her with love in their eyes. Rey was trying not to cry. Rey walked over to the couple. Both Han and Leia hugged her.

“Rey. Who are those two people? Wait a second! That is Leia and Han. How are they here?” Rose said. 

Rey turned around to see Rose holding her heart. Rey felt her pain when she first dealt with Luke’s force ghost.

“Yes. You are seeing Han and Leia. They are here for the wedding. I felt your pain when I first saw my force ghost. This is something that you might encounter when you are a force wielder. Sometimes those that go into the force will come back to give you advice. Or in my case, come to see me marry their son or grandson.”  
________________________________________________________________  
Everyone agreed that both Lando and Maz had out done themselves. The hall was covered in flowers. Lando even had a red carpet put down the center of the hall. Temiri stood beside Ben. Both looking sharp in their matching suits. The music started and in walked Cassandra. She was in a delicate pink gown with a deep pink sash around the waist. She wore hair in a braid. Rey even managed to get her a tiara. She looked like a little princess. She stood next to Ben. Ben bent down to give his daughter a hug. She hugged him back. Then she went and stood next to her brother. 

Then in came Rey with Chewie walking with her. Chewie and Rey had bounded during their adventures. She became the niece to him. He became the uncle that she never had. Chewie told Ben about how he helped Rey when she shipped herself to him right before the battle of Crait. Chewie also was there for Rey when Luke refused to train her. So it was fitting that Chewie would be the one that would give Rey away. As Rey stood in front of Ben, Temiri gave Rey a hug just like Cassandra had done with Ben. After the hug, Temiri stood beside his sister. The service was magical. Force ghosts were present to see the balancing of the force. Both Ben and Rey were no longer light and dark. They were in the gray. They were balanced in the force. Both Leia and Padme were crying as they watched the wedding. Anakin and Han were gleaming with pride. When Maz pronounced Ben and Rey as husband and wife. There was not a dry eye in the hall. When Maz presented the couple, she made sure that she presented the two children as Solo children.

The reception was very festive. Everyone had a great time. Both Jannah and Rose got to dance with two Mandalorians. Ben made a point to ask Erza about the two mysterious men. Lando had seen Jannah with a mysterious man. He wanted to make sure that he found out about the man. Funny thing is that Erza had already sensed their concerns. So he made a point to sit down with them.

“Gentlemen, I know that you want to know about the two jedi that occupied me and Sabine here. The one dancing with Rose is our son, Conner. The one, dancing with Jannah, is Azeriel. He is our nephew. Both of them are good men. As of now, all of you are a part of our clan. We will fight beside you and since you are a part of us now. Other clans will help out. I know that there is a history between the Mandalorians and Jedi. Both groups went out of their ways to avoid each other after their last battle. It is time for the Mandalorians and the Jedi to put our differences to the side and work together to bring peace to the galaxy.”

“I agree with you on that. I also want to make sure that we do not make the same mistakes that the last Jedi order made. I do not want another Palpatine controlling the order. We will help out the new republic. But we will separate from the senate. One thing that we need to do is to get rid of the rule of attachment. That is why Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side. We also need to allow our Jedi to form attachments.”

“What are some other plans that you and Rey have? I am curious.”

“I do want to have one central location. It's too easy to take us out. I know that Darth Vader took out several younglings when the order 66 carried out. According to reports, they were all at the temple. I found this out when I was a part of the First Order. Palpatine made sure that this horrible act was recorded. I believe that if the younglings were spread out over different planets. Some of them might have survived.”

“What makes you think that?”

“If we have different locations, some rogue element comes up. We can have time to get the younglings to safety. We can have a different Jedi master at each temple. Maybe at each temple, there can be specialized training. So instead of one person trying to teach everything. Students will have an opportunity to work with different Jedi. Then when it is time for students to become a padawan. The council can come together to decide which padawan goes to which Jedi knight. I also want to do away with having the padawan having to learn from “Master Jedi.” There were several Jedi that did not get the rank of master that could have brought about another set of great Jedi.”

“I agree with you on that. The best lessons come from failures. No offence Ben. That is where your uncle was lacking. He never once had to taste defeat on a Jedi level. That is why Palpatine was able to manipulate him. Luke was the hero of the galaxy and could do wrong. The one time that he makes a mistake. He does not face you or your parents. He runs and hides.”

“In Luke’s defense, I would have done the same thing.” Lando said. “Your dad would have declared war on him. Not to mention what happened to him if Chewie or I had found out what happened. Lastly your mom was scary. She would have chased him down.”

“He is right. I heard about your mother’s temper. She was a great leader. She did not take any mess of anyone. That is why she was a great leader.”

No one had seen Ahsoka walk up to them. She heard what was said about Leia.

“Leia got the leadership abilities from both Anakin and Padme. She got Padme’s determination for peace for the galaxy. However Padme would have not pursued at the expense of her family. She learned that from the Organas. Bail and Breha were so busy trying to save the galaxy that I think that Leia got lost in the mix. The only reason why I know this, I worked with Bail on several occasions. I had met him through Anakin and Padme. Yet, I picked up on his guilt about having to Leia in the middle of the war. Ben, Leia loved you but she fell back on what she had seen.”

“Thank you for that. I only wish she knew that I loved her. Even when Snoke was trying to get me to take out the resistance. She was the only person that I could not harm. I know that she would have fought beside us if she could. My only hope is that I can live up to her legacy.” Ben said as his eyes were tearing up.

“Do not live up to any legacy. Make your own legacy. You learned from the mistakes from those that came before you. Now when you build up your Jedi temple. Try to not to make those same mistakes. One thing is do not try to avoid the dark side. When you train your students, teach them the balance. Fear of the dark side is how most Jedi fell. We must learn how to balance everything.”

“Right now. I think that your beautiful wife is ready for you to come and claim her. She is hugging the kids goodnight. So you better get over there and tell your kids goodnight.” Lando said.

Ben excused himself from Ahsoka, Erza, and Lando. He walked over to where Rey and the kids were at. Cassandra motioned for Ben to come down to her level. He squatted down in front of her. Then she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. 

“Dad. I love you.Thank you for making me and Temiri both Solos. I will see you and mom sometime tomorrow. We are going to be spending time with Auntie Rose and Auntie Jannah.” Cassandra said.  
“I love you too. I am happy that you wanted me to be your dad. Have fun with your aunts. Make sure that you do what they tell you to do. We will see you sometime tomorrow.” Ben replied.

Rey and Temiri walked over to Ben and Cassandra. Cassandra walked over to Rey. She motioned for Rey to come down to her level. Rey did so. Cassandra hugged Rey. 

“I love you mom. Thank you for adopting us. We are happy that we have a family of our own.”

“I am glad that you wanted to have Ben and me for parents. I wanted both of you to be on your best behavior. We will see you tomorrow. I love both of you.”


	21. Chapter 21

Ben and Rey returned to their apartment. Rey had managed a surprise for Ben. She had Jannah and Rose to send over several bubble bath bottles. Along with the bubble bath, Maz had sent over several candles. Her two best friends had placed them through the bathroom. Ben came up behind her and pulled her close to him. He started placing small kisses on her neck.

“Ben. I want us to have a special night. I have got some things planned. But first things first, please help me out of this dress.” Rey said as she turned around in his arms. She reached up to caress his cheek. Ben leaned his cheek into her hand. He put his hand on hers. He moved her hand toward his lips. He started placing small kisses on her hand.

“What kind of things do you have planned?” Ben asked

“First thing, I want us to take a bath together. I have already got everything planned out. Second thing, I plan on staying in bed as long as we can. My ultimate goal is that we wake up in each other’s arms. But first, I need help taking off my dress.”  
Ben swallowed hard. Rey turned around so he could help take the dress off. His hands shook as unbuttoned the dress. Then helped her push the dress off of her shoulders. The dress pooled by her feet. She stepped out of it. Ben picked up the dress and placed it gently on the armchair by the bed. Ben watched as Rey walked into the bathroom only in her bra and lacy panties. Ben started undressing himself. He was curious to see what Rey had planned for the night. He stepped into the bathroom to see Rey running a bath. She had light candles that were throughout the bathroom. Rey heard when Ben had entered the room. He walked up behind her and pulled her against him. He started working on pulling down her panties. Rey turned her head around to kiss Ben. After her panties were off, then Ben started working on her bra. He started sliding down the straps. Then he reached around and unsnapped the bra. With the bra off, he started running his hands over her body. Rey broke off the kiss. 

“Get in the tub Solo.” Rey ordered.

Ben lowered himself into the tub. He moved his legs to allow Rey to sit down in front of him. With her back to his chest, Ben pulled her against him. He pressed kisses to her neck. Rey moved her neck to give him better access to her neck. 

“I still can not believe that I am married to the woman of my dreams. We are a part of a dyad.” Ben said.

“I am still in disbelief that we are a part of the new Jedi order. Ben, when do you realize that you had feelings for me. I am just curious.”

“Well, the first time I saw you. I was curious about you. I had heard about how you got BB-8 off of Jakku on the Falcon. Then when I chased you. You used a gun. You were trying not to be afraid but you were. I wanted to know more about you that is why I knocked you out. Yes, I was trying to get the map out of your head. But I was gentle with you. You remember how Snoke did you?”

“Yes. I still had nightmares about it.”

“I was trained to do that by Snoke. I could not do that to you. When you asked about your friends, I made my stupid remark. You challenged me about being a creature in a mask.”

“Then you took off the mask. I thought that you would be scarred and ugly. But then I saw this handsome man with a sadness in his eyes. I just could not deal with you being within the First Order.”

“I knew that I was attracted to you when you fought me on Starkiller Base. When that lightsaber flew into your hand. I knew that I wanted you with me. But I knew that I loved you when we touched hands. I saw you with me.”

“When we touched hands, I saw us working together. I saw you turning to the light. I thought that it was going to happen, when I went to you on Supremacy. That was after I pretty much made Luke tell me what he did to you. I had heard your side and his story. Well the force showed me what happened from both points of view. After the confrontation, I knew that I had to go to you. Then when I saw Snoke cut down, I knew that my vision was going to come true. But then you made that proposal. I could not let my friends die. You will never know how it broke my heart to leave you there on that ship. I was hoping that you would have come back to the light. The hardest thing that I ever did was to close the ramp on Crait. I was heartbroken.”

“You will never know how much I regretted my decisions. I knew that I hurt you. When I looked into your eyes, I knew that I made the wrong decision. I was so wrapped by the power to see that you and my mom would have helped me become the man that I was meant to be. I lost my mom without seeing her again and almost lost you.”

“I know the feeling. Seeing you fade away, I felt my heart leave my body. I stayed around to help the resistance for a little bit. But I had to get away from everyone. No one knew what I was going through. When Rose, Lando, and Chewie showed up, I had to tell them the truth. I told them that I was in love with Ben Solo. Today was a dream come true. I got the handsome prince and two beautiful children.”

“I do not deserve you or our family. I am a lucky man. I got the beautiful princess. My princess saw the best in me when I could not see it for myself. Now, why do not we get out of this tub. I am anxious to see what you have in mind for the rest of the night.”  
__________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Ben woke up. Carefully he got up without waking Rey up. He went into the living room. He felt a draw from the force. The force was trying to show him something. In the living room, Ben sees the force ghost of his grandfather and mother. 

“Mother. Grandfather. What is going on?” Ben asked.

“We are here to help you out. There is a new threat in the galaxy. The cult of the Sith have got a leader that is trying to take Palpatine place. He was another clone of Palpatine.” Leia said.

“Like Rey’s father? I thought that her father was the last one.” Ben replied

“Her father was considered by Sheev to be a failure. That clone learned how to be human. He learned how to feel and love. His love for Rey’s mother was the only reason that he was considered a failure. His love for Rey is why he left her on Jakku. I know that I am still trying to figure that one out.” Anakin answered.

“Well, you need to know that he is going to go after Rey and your children.” Leia replied. “I failed you. I can not let your children go through the same thing you did. He has not got into their heads yet. But he is after the Skywalker children.”  
“What do you mean Skywalker children? My children were adopted. There is no way that he would go after them.” Ben snarled.

“Well we are not supposed to interfere but I am sick of the stupid Jedi rules. So me and your mom decided to break them in the afterlife. You are going to be a father. Do not ask me what you are going to have. We do not know. Rey will realize soon that she is pregnant. The threat is hiding in the group that is coming tomorrow to go over plans with you.”

“We are going to do what we can to help you two out. We are going to make sure that neither you or Rey is left alone. I am still mad about how the Jedi just left her there by herself to die.”

“You are mad. I could not help my grandson or his wife. My own son would not help me bend the rules.”

“Another reason, you should have let me deal with him. I am still ticked off about him trying to kill you while you slept.” Leia snarled.

“Do not worry about that. I got him for that. Took Obi-Wan and some other Jedi to pull me off of Luke. Priorities Leia, save the galaxy and your grandchildren first. Then you whip Luke’s butt.”

“Definitely she is your daughter. Do I need to make contact with the other members of the council? Ahsoka and Erza need to be notified. Lando and Chewie need to know so that we can make sure that nothing happens to my family.”

“Ben. We are taking care of that. Your father and Luke are giving both Chewie and Lando the information. Your grandmother and Obi-Wan are dealing with Ahsoka. I came here to tell you that I am proud of you and Rey. You are my son. I have always loved you even when we were enemies. Rey is like the daughter that I never had. When I met her, I knew that somehow she would become part of the Skywalker-Solo clan.”  
None of them saw or heard Rey enter the room. She heard the entire conversation. She heard them mention that she could be pregnant. 

Could I really be pregnant with Ben’s baby. She was overwhelmed with joy. Ben had sensed her presence.

“Come on out here. My starlight. There are things that we need to discuss. Tomorrow I want you and our children to stay close to the members of our council. Try not to get into a situation that you or the kids are alone without proper backup. I am not trying to control things. But I almost lost you once. I have no desire to do that again. How much have you heard?”

“Pretty much all of it. Especially the part that I will be carrying your child.” Rey replied.

“Those Skywalker genes are fast ones.” Anakin replied.

“More like the Solo genes. Most I remind you father. That Luke has no children, Ben’s father was Han.”

“I forgot. Rey, you were up against two of the most powerful genes in the galaxy, the Skywalkers and the Solos.”

Ben just groaned with his face in his hands. Trying not to freak out anymore. Rey was just stunned.

“What can I say about Ben. That he swept me off my feet and carried me off in style. I was flattered that the most handsome man in the galaxy was interested in me even when he was hell bent on ruling the galaxy. But in the end, I ended up with a handsome prince slash Jedi knight. What more can a girl ask for.”

“Rey. One day my mom and I really need to tell you about dealing with the men that we loved being hell bent on being stupid. The stories that we can tell you.”


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning

Members of the Jedi council were all seated around the conference room in Lando’s quarters. Everyone knew what the dead Jedi had told them. The plans were being made. The children were being kept close by. Everyone was pretty sure that a bounty hunter would sneak into Cloud City. So Lando and Lobot had worked out the security details. The only one problem was that the New Republic officials were demanding to speak to the Jedi council.

“We demand to speak to the council.” Poe’s image said.

“We will speak to you. However we will not make the same mistake that the former council did.” Ahsoka said

“Well that's kind of hard when you have Vader Jr sitting on the council.” Poe replied. “Along with his whore. I forgot that she is the granddaughter of Palpatine. Guess we better get ready to serve them.”

Ahsoka felt the tension of the room go up. She felt the hurt that Rey felt when it was brought about her heritage. The girl was nothing like that monster. Ben was definitely no Anakin. 

“First off Dameron, you need to shut up and listen. I was a member of the Jedi order before it fell. I was lucky to make it out alive. The reason why the order fell was it was involved with politics. The order decided to take an active role in the Clone Wars. I lost everyone that I held dear. For your information, the emperor tricked Anakin into joining the dark side. He used his insecurities against him. Leia’s mother should have survived but I suspect that Palpatine used the force to cause her death. The loss of both his wife and his babies is what kept Anakin on the dark side.”

“How do you know this?”

“Anakin was my master and mentor. He was like my brother. He and Padme stood beside me when no one else did. I faced him when he was Darth Vader. I felt his pain knowing that I had turned my back on him. I later learned from Luke that Anakin was able to break free from the emperor’s grip when Palpatine wanted to kill Luke. Ben Solo is nothing like his grandfather. Ben had a monster in his head his whole life. Leia did not know what to do. Han had a hard time dealing with his son’s force abilities. Luke had no business trying to train another group of Jedi. Ben has been alone most of his life. No one took the time to listen to what was going on in his life.”

“His parents were trying to restore peace to the galaxy.”

“At the expense of their own child. You talk about Rey being a Palpatine. I read the files. Her father was a clone of Palpatiine. He was rejected by the cloning scientist because he had a heart and conscience. His failure was that he fell in love with Rey’s mother. Rey’s parents were murdered by Palpatine when they refused to give her up. Dameron, you had a family that supported you. You did want for anything. Rey struggled on Jakku. She survived it. She survived learning the truth about her heritage. She faced Palpatine alone until she got help from Ben. You will not call her a whore or names. That applies to any member of council. If we decide to help you, we will not answer to you or the republic. We will not make the same mistake that the old Jedi order did. So, if you do not like any of the terms that we set forth. You can find another group of Jedi.”

“I can not believe that you are defending both Darth Vader and Kylo Ren. You are supposed to be a Jedi. What are you doing working with dark siders?”

“I will tell you why. When I was wrongly accused of a crime, the Jedi order turned against me. The two people that tried to help me were Anakin and Padme. Those were the biological parents of Luke and Leia. So, when I see that Ben has atoned for his crimes. I am going to help him. My one regret is that I did not know about what he was dealing with growing up. Maybe I could have intervened. Then Ben would not have woken up to a lightsaber being ignited while he slept. The person holding it was his uncle. I had to learn about that from force. Luke was a coward for not facing up to Leia and Han about what he did.”

“Luke did not do it. He was a Jedi that he had his apprentice/nephew turn on him. That is the truth.”

“Dameron. You do not know the story. The only thing you do know is how to try to pretend to be a member of the Solo family. I still wonder why Leia even trusted you.”

All of sudden Rose and Maz start laughing. Everyone turns to look at them.

“What you do not realize is that Leia slapped on several occasions. Especially when he would not follow orders. I think that the only reason why she kept around is that she did not have either Ben or Han at her side. If either one of them had been there, Poe would have been out of a job.” Maz said.

“I am the best pilot that she had.” Poe grumbled.

The entire Jedi council started laughing except for Ben. He looked at his fellow council members.

“Ben Solo could fly circles around you. He is the best pilot in the galaxy.” Lando said.

“What makes you so sure about that?” Poe snapped.

“Ben is the son of Han Solo. He is the grandson of Anakin Skywalker. Both men were the best pilots that I ever saw.” Maz said. “Anakin had maneuvers that the galaxy had never seen. That boy drove poor Obi-Wan crazy.”

“Han was the one of the best pilots that I ever worked with. He was willing to try anything.” Lando said. Chewie growled in agreement.

“That is true. Before we landed at Maz’s place. He flew out of a freighter at lightspeed. He told me that he never did it and there was a first time for everything.” Rey said.

“Please do not tell me that you were present when he did it. My dad was reckless with his future daughter-in-law.” Ben said with hands at his face.

“Well. He came out of lightspeed while trying to land on Starkiller Base. When we went to rescue Rey.” Finn said. Chewie just nodded in agreement.

“You are not helping Finn.” Poe snarled 

“We are also forgetting that Ben learned from two of the best pilots, his uncles. I am referring to Chewie and myself.”

“Padme was also an accomplished pilot. I know that Bail had Leia learn how to be a pilot. Those two never advertised their piloting skills.” Ahsoka said. “So, if I had to choose between Ben and Dameron. I am going to choose Ben.”

Everyone was agreeing that Ben was a better pilot than Poe. Poe was so sure that he could take over the Jedi council. What a disaster this idea was. He knew that he had to come up with a way that made Ben look bad.

“He may be the better pilot. But I am a better leader. Leia chose me.”

“That is a lie. You remember my sister, Paige. Leia told you to back off of the attack. You got my sister several other people killed. Then you had a mutiny because you did not like the idea that Holdo was making plans without informing you.”

“We had no choice with that attack run.”

“But you cost people lives when you overthrow Holdo. She sacrificed herself to save the fleet. Could you do that? Then you act a fool because Leia has Rey training instead of running missions. She was the only Jedi that we had. Then you get upset because she does not jump through hoops like you had the rest of us to do. While you were leading the resistance, Rey had to go face the emperor by herself. She would have been lost if it had not been for Ben. Ben made sure that Rey had help. By the way, Leia did not choose you. You took upon yourself to assume the role. I spoke to Leia. She was hoping the whole time that Ben would come back to the light to take her place. All you are is a want to be a Solo. We do not need a want to be. We have the real deal. The son of Han and Leia. I am honored to have an adopted brother-in-law and friend.” Rose said angrily.

Everyone watched as Rose walked up as she was speaking and got in the face of Poe. No one had ever seen this side of Rose. She was usually easy going with her former friends in the resistance. Both Ben and Rey felt pride for having Rose as a friend. After she was done chewing Poe out, she walked over to Rey and Ben. Both the Solos gave her a group hug.

“Rey. I wanted to see if you could train me to be a Jedi. I am a force sensitive. I was wanting to tell you that before the last battle.”

“You think that you might be a force sensitive. But you would be a horrible Jedi” Maz said. “The first time I met you. You had lied to Rey about being a resistance fighter. I give both Han and Chewie credit for not calling you. You were ready to leave both Rey and BB-8 to fend for themselves. You were trying to escape the First Order.”

“Maz. I caught him trying to leave the Raddus. He was trying to abandon ship. Then he was trying to “save Rey.” I was so tired of him whining about Rey. How she needed to be protected. No offense Ben. But she was doing good on her own. She defeated Kylo Ren without training. Yet, when she has to face Palpatine, she is by herself. The moment that you figure out that she is granddaughter of Palpatine. You break your stupid neck to tell Poe. Which by the way was none of either one of your business.”

“You mean to tell me that Finn was telling everyone that Rey was related to the emperor! You do not have what it takes to be a Jedi. A Jedi will face danger head on. When everyone else is trying to get away, a Jedi will fight for others. All you have shown is that you know how to run. You would not be allowed to train even under the old council rules. They would throw you out on your bottom.”

“Does this mean that I do not get to train?”

“No!” Ben and Rey said together.

“We are training Jannah and Rose along with our children. From the moment, I met Rose. I suspected that she was force sensitive. She knew things before they happened. Also she had no problem running into battle. Jannah is also force sensitive. She was able to do things that others around her could not do. So, those are reasons why we are training them. Also they are not going to be trying to run the council.”

“Wait a second. You have kids? When did this happen? We do not want any more little Vaders or Palpatines running trying conquer the galaxy.” Poe sneered.

Poe found himself thrown against the far wall. He then felt like he was being choked. Everyone watched what happened. But finally Ben spoke up.

“Rey. Let him go. He is not worth you losing your self control. Rey look at me please. Do not go down this path.” Ben said.

All of sudden the pressure on Poe’s throat was gone. He looked to see Ben holding Rey in his arms. Ben was trying to reassure Rey that everything was going to be okay. Rey was crying hard. In all of the years that Poe knew Rey, he never saw her fall apart like this. She was broken for some reason. 

“What’s wrong Rey? Kylo is finally losing control of you?” Poe sneered.

Rose walked up and put her finger in Poe’s face.

“If you ever say another snide comment about Ben, Rey, or the children, I am going to show the power of the dark side. They have sat back and tried to be reasonable with you. You have insulted the council from the moment that it was formed.” Rose said angrily.

“Rose. Surely you are not going to believe their story. Then they have brainwashed you as well.”

“Neither one of us were brainwashed. We just saw how you run things. You and Finn were Rey’s friends until she does not jump at your command. You tried to control me, that is when I left.” Jannah said. “Then I heard that you turned on Rey. Rey who was dragged into the war. The same one that saved your butts over and over again. Then you come in here and start trying to bully everyone to do your bidding. You are not running anything here.”

“I am just trying to get help from the Jedi council.” Poe said.

“Then ask for help. Do not come in here threatening my family. Do not come in here insulting my husband. Do not come in here insulting my children. The only thing that you did was get on my bad side. I have had enough of you trying to run my life. So, do you want our help or not? But do not say anything else about the council, my family and friends.” Rey said with authority in her voice. “Or next time, I will let Chewie deal with you. He is less forgiving then I am.”

Chewie leaned back with a murderous expression. Ben had to shake his head. His father would have enjoyed Dameron getting beaten down by the ladies of the council. The one of the few things that both Han and Ben could agree on, they both could not stand Poe Dameron. Even as children, Poe rubbed Ben the wrong way. He always tried to make Ben feel inferior any time that he could. Han had seen it but he was too wrapped up in being Han to intervene. Then of course, Poe was trying to become “the next Han Solo.” Han watched as Poe tried to charm his way throughout the galaxy. 

Han watched the events occur after his death. Han had witnessed how that Poe would disobey commands from Leia. Poe’s actions got a lot of people killed. Han was known as a rule breaker but not at the expense of the lives of others. Han really did not like how Poe was going at Rey and Ben. 

While Han was watching, the door flew open. Both Temiri and Cassandra ran into the room. Both children threw the arms around Rey. Ben looked down at his children. Somehow the children picked up on arguments.

“Momma. Are you okay? We were worried about you. We thought that the bad man had come to take us away from you and daddy.” Cassandra cried.

“Cassandra. I am okay. Some people got their feelings hurt. But everything is going to be okay.” Rey replied.

“Momma. There is a man that is going to come for us. He is not a nice person. Momma. You gotta be careful. The little green creature told me about him. He talks funny. He is serious and funny at the same time. He called us, ‘young Solo.” He said that he knows Ahsoka, uncle Luke, grandpa Anakin, and grandma Padme.”

Ahsoka and Erza both stood up at the same time. They knew that it was Master Yoda. For Yoda to break his rules, there was something serious going to go down.

“I know who you are talking about. His name was Yoda. He was once the head of the old Jedi council. He taught Luke and most of the other Jedi. If Cassandra says she saw him, we need to be prepared. Yoda was very by the rules.”  
Ben and Rey looked at each other. They knew that what Anakin and Leia told them was going to happen soon. Poe and Finn must have felt the change in the atmosphere. Because they stopped trying to argue with the council. Rey wanted to tell her children that everything was going to be okay. But Rey could not bring herself to lie to her children.

“Your dad and I are going to do everything we can to keep you safe. I do not want you to worry about a thing. However, I need both of you to follow what we tell you to do. You two are the most important things in our lives. We are going to do whatever to keep you safe.” Rey said as she hugged her children.

“What do you mean whatever? Rey.” Poe asked.

“Do you really want to ask me that? I suggest that you leave before you say something that you are going to regret. My family will always be the most important thing in my life.” Rey replied.

“What would Leia say about this?” Poe said. “She would consider you a traitor to the new republic.”

Rey had enough of Poe. She had to put her foot down.

“I am not Leia. But she would tell me not to sacrifice my family for the republic. She would tell me not to make the same mistakes that she made. I will not sacrifice my husband or children for your republic. She was a great leader for the resistance and the rebellion. But she lost both her husband and son in pursuit of the republic. That was her. I am not her. So, we are done here.” Rey said as tears started filling her eyes.

Ben could not believe his ears. Everyone that knew his mother thought that she did no wrong. But hearing Rey telling Poe about Leia’s parenting was the best thing that he ever heard. Ben could not fault his mother. He knew that her adoptive parents pushed her aside for the sake of the rebellion. Leia just did what she had learned. But Ben often wondered what would have happened if Anakin and Padme had raised Leia instead of Organas. He could not think about that right now. Right now he had to focus on his new family and not the old one. Ben was not going to follow in his parent’s footsteps. He was going to back Rey up.

“Dameron. My wife and children are the most important thing in my life. The new Jedi council is not going to be the center of my life. That is what caused the destruction of the last council. They were so worried about having attachments that they failed to realize that saving the galaxy is not worth anything without having someone to love.”

“Well this is great. You two are in love and the galaxy is going to be in danger from evil.”

“It is time for you and your group to leave. Dameron. The council will consider what to do. But they will do their time and not yours.” Lando said.

All of sudden the doors flew open. Several masked individuals walked into the room with blasters aimed at the Jedi. All of the Jedi were on their feet and lightsabers drawn. Ben positioned himself in front of Rey and the children.

‘I want you and the kids to get to safety.’ Ben spoke to Rey through their bond.

Rey signaled Rose to get to the other door. Maz saw it and nodded in agreement. Maz and Rose made their way to the door. Rey was first. Then Maz and the children followed Rey. Rose brought up the rear. They were almost made to the Solo’s apartment. When a grenade was thrown at them. Rey used the force to push it away. But not far enough, they were thrown back by the explosion. Rey was the first to recover from the blast. She got to her feet. She saw several figures running toward her. She saw that Rose had recovered.

“Rose. Get my children to safety. Call Ben and let him know that the kids are safe. Give him my lightsaber. You are going to need it.” 

Rey tossed Rose her lightsaber. She then pulled out her blaster. She then moved about several feet away from her children and friends. She used the force to bring down the ceiling. She then tried to take out as many of the intruders as she could. She then felt a laser blast hit her. She felt her world go black. Her last thoughts were of Ben and her children.


	23. Chapter 23

Ben was in the middle of the battle when he felt Rey being hit with a laser blast. He knew that he had to focus on stopping the intruders. Ben noticed that they had started retreating. He got on his comm link. He called for R2 to have his fighter ready. 

“Solo. We got this end. Go get your fighter and stop them from getting away with Rey.” Jannah yelled.

Ben nodded and took off to the landing platform. Ben made his way to his X-wing. 

“R2. Start the ship up. We gotta save Rey.” Ben yelled.

He jumped into the cockpit. He put his helmet on. He then piloted the ship off of the platform. Ben learned that the intruders had made their way to their ship. Ben followed as close as he could. He was joined by Poe and several members of the council. 

“Ben. We just learned that those intruders were a part of the Crimson Dawn gang. They were sent to kidnap Rey. Lobot and members of my security force have several of them in custody. The kids are safe. They are with Rose and Maz. Seems like Rey knew that it was going to be losing battle. So, she gave Rose her lightsaber. Then she brought down the ceiling to keep the kids safe. Ben, please be careful. But bring back our girl.” Lando said over the comm link. 

Ben was almost to the ship. But the moment that it got past Bespin’s atmosphere, they went into lightspeed. Ben was unable to catch the ship. Ben then heard Rey’s voice through the bond.

“They are taking me to Mustafar. There is some kind of cult of the Sith. I am okay for now. Ben, I love you. Please look after our children. Tell them that I love them.”

“Rey. You are going to tell the kids that. I love you sweetheart. Please stay alive and I will find you.”

“Ben. Don’t! It is a trap. They are using me as bait to get you.”

Ben heard several other voices around Rey. He then heard Rey fighting to keep them from drugging her. Ben returned to Cloud City. He had to rally the Jedi. Once he landed his ship. His children ran to him and hugged him. Ben hit his knees and just held his children. All of them were crying. 

“I am going to get your mother back. We are going to be a family. I promise you that.”

Ben looked up to see the rest of the Jedi and Poe Dameron were heading his way. 

“Please tell me that we know where they are taking her.” Sabine said. 

“Yes. She managed to regain consciousness to learn that they are taking her to Mustafar. The Crimson Dawn was hired by the cult of the Sith. They are using her as bait for me.”

“Now that they have got your wife. Now you are willing to help out the new republic.” Poe sneered.

Ben felt his temper rise. He was not going to let Poe taunt him into a fight.

“You led them to us. You brought these people to our door. Then have the nerve to say something like that to Ben. Let me tell you something Dameron. Leia may have put up with your stupidity. I am not my mother. So you better go back and stay out of Jedi business.” Ben said. He stood up and put his arms across his chest. 

Poe knew that he had crossed a line that he should not have. He saw the pain in Ben’s eyes. He knew that Ben was truly in love with Rey. Poe backed down from Ben. Then he felt a fist make contact with his face. He got knocked to the ground. He looked up expecting that Ben had punched him. Ben was not the one. It was Rose. As a matter of fact, Ben and one of the Mandarlorians was trying to hold her back. She was trying to make her way to hit him again.

“You fool. You just had to come here. You just had to make sure that you were running things. If anything happens to Rey, I am going to hunt you down. I will make both Vader and the emperor look like sweet little porgs.” Rose hissed. “Sorry Ben about the comment about your grandfather. I am just mad.”

“You are okay Rose. My grandfather, father, and mother are probably laughing about that comment. But you need to calm down before you decide to force choke both Poe and Finn. Conner, can you take Rose to my apartment. Kids, I want you to go with Rose and Conner. Temiri, I want you to help Conner by making sure that Cassandra is safe.”

“Okay. Dad. Come Cassandra. We need to find D-O. He is not going to know what to do when he can not find mom.” Temiri said.

Rose had stopped fighting. Ben was hugging her. Both of them with tears in their eyes. 

“I am going to bring her back. But right now, I need you to make sure that our children are safe. Conner is going to be with you. Right now I am going to do what Leia would do. I am going to look at what intelligence we have to deal with.” Ben said

“I understand. Do what you need to do. However, if anything happens to my best friend. Dameron and Finn better go into hiding. Because I am not afraid of prison. You will not be able to stop me.” Rose replied.

“I totally understand. I will give you all the information that we have.” Poe replied.


End file.
